


Justice and Retribution

by Mendelynn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bloodlust, Desire, Deutsch | German, F/M, Fantasy, Half-Vampires, M/M, Soul Bond, Vampires, medieval setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mendelynn/pseuds/Mendelynn
Summary: One is chased, the other follows his tracks. For one it is a matter of life or death, the other is just carrying out a task. One only wants justice and retribution, the other doesn't know the meaning of these words. A story about two men who couldn't be more different but who are linked by more than just their past. // THIS IS WRITTEN IN GERMANDer Eine wird gejagt, der Andere verfolgt ihn. Für den Einen geht es um Leben und Tod, für den Anderen ist es nur ein Auftrag. Der Eine will Gerechtigkeit und Vergeltung. Der Andere kennt die Bedeutung dieser Begriffe nicht. Eine Geschichte über zwei Männer, die unterschiedlicher nicht sein könnten und die doch mehr als nur die Vergangenheit verbindet.





	1. Jäger

**Author's Note:**

> Halluu! :)
> 
> Ich habe Ao3 für mich entdeckt. Bisher war ich mehr auf fanfiktion.de tätig (dort findet man mich auch), aber diese Geschichte ist gut genug, dass ich sie auch in mein Ao3-Profil aufnehmen möchte. Ich habe 2015 mit dem Schreiben begonnen und bin gerade dabei, sie neu zu überarbeiten. Diese Version landet dann hier.  
> Viel Spaß! *Teller mit Keksen hinstell*

Die Fußspuren waren fast verwischt. Auch wenn es noch nicht lang her sein konnte, dass Er hier vorbeigekommen war, war die Spur fast vollständig vom umgebenden Schnee verschluckt worden. Der Wind schien auf Seiner Seite zu sein. Jackson vergrub die Nase noch tiefer im Kragen seines Mantels. Die Pelzmütze hatte er so tief in die Stirn gezogen, dass er die Umgebung nur noch durch einen kleinen Spalt zwischen Kragen und Mütze sehen konnte. Es schränkte sein Sichtfeld extrem ein, doch ein Auge für die umgebende Landschaft hatte er sowieso nicht. Sein Blick war fest auf die Schneedecke unter ihm gerichtet, auf die kaum mehr sichtbaren Spuren des Verfolgten. Jackson blinzelte angestrengt. Der Sturm trocknete ihm die Augen aus. Nahm er die Kälte der Luft auch kaum wahr, so waren es doch die ihm ins Gesicht peitschenden Schneeflocken, die ihm das Fortkommen erschwerten.

Eine erneute Bö von ungeahnter Heftigkeit schlug ihm entgegen, doch er blieb nicht stehen. Unaufhaltsam stapfte er voran, kämpfte gegen die unsichtbare Wand aus Luft. Langsam, aber stetig kam er voran. Der Wind nahm ihm die Luft zum Atmen, der Schnee war wie Nadelstiche auf seiner Haut. Schützend hob er die behandschuhten Hände an die Mütze, zog sie noch tiefer, um die Augen zu schützen. Langsam spürte er den Widerstand schwinden und für einen Moment kam er schneller voran, zumindest kurz. Die nächste Windbö erwischte ihn von der Seite und warf ihn fast um. Er stolperte kurz, fing sich dann aber wieder. Die ausgetrockneten Lippen waren aufgerissen und verzogen sich zu einem entschlossenen Grinsen. Der Mann konnte ihm nicht entkommen. So lang Er auch floh, Jackson würde Ihm folgen und er würde Ihn kriegen. Jackson war der Beste. Jackson hatte noch jeden gekriegt.


	2. Gejagter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Kapitel sind nur am Anfang so kurz. Sie werden länger. ^^

Eine erneute Windbö schlug ihm entgegen. Franklin wurde fast umgeworfen, so heftig war sie. Er verdrehte die Augen und vergrub das Gesicht noch tiefer in dem geringelten Schal. Genervt seufzte er, doch der Sturm riss ihm den Laut sofort von den Lippen. Er hasste den Schnee und er hasste die Kälte. Aber beides… zusammen mit diesem Sturm war das wahrscheinlich das Schlimmste, was es überhaupt geben konnte. Warum musste Felton seine Schatzkammern auch unbedingt am Rand der Weißen Ebene haben? Es war kalt und es schneite viel zu oft, kein Wunder, dass der Unhold selbst am anderen Ende von Selho residierte. Und dieser Sturm!!! Wobei ihm die Wetterlage momentan eher zu Hilfe kam. Sie erschwerte es dem Kopfgeldjäger, die Spuren zu verfolgen.

Dass Felton jemanden auf ihn angesetzt hatte, war klar. Schließlich war Franklin fast erwischt worden und nur mit Müh und Not entkommen. Es wäre ja auch nicht das erste Mal. Die Reichen wurden eben ein bisschen stinkig, wenn man sie einfach so beklaute. Aber bisher hatte er es immer wieder geschafft, seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen.

Dabei war nicht Franklin das Problem, sondern das Geld. Jeder wollte welches und wer viel hatte wollte mehr. Franklin hatte genug Menschen gesehen, die sich das Brot für den nächsten Tag nicht mehr leisten konnten, weil Felton das Gold des ganzen Landes in seinen Schatzkammern hordete. Er und ein paar andere Unterdrücker. Aber Franklin stahl es und verteilte es unter denen, die es nötiger brauchten. Er war ein Held, die Leute liebten ihn. Und Leuten wie Felton war er ein Dorn im Auge. So war es ihm recht. Sie könnten nur endlich mal aufhören, ihm Kopfgeldjäger hinterherzusenden. Die kriegten ihn eh nicht.

Wer es wohl war, der ihn da verfolgte? Sicher hatte Felton einen Kopfgeldjäger auf ihn ausgesetzt. Wie viel sein Kopf diesem Unterdrücker wohl wert war? Franklin musste bei diesem Gedanken grinsen. Sicher so viel, dass eine ganze Familie davon eine Woche versorgt werden könnte. Denn Felton hatte Geld. Und er würde bestimmt nicht irgendeinen auf ihn ansetzen. Bestimmt einen der berühmt berüchtigten, deren Namen nur geflüstert wurden. Vielleicht sogar einen privaten Killer des Gangsterbosses Georgie… Jedenfalls würde er sich nicht kriegen lassen, das wusste Franklin. Er würde ihm wieder durch die Finger flutschen, wie ein Aal. Das hatte er sich vorgenommen.

 


	3. Verschnaufpause

Jackson unterbrach seinen Trott, um ein wenig zu verschnaufen. Er würde nicht lange verweilen, ein Feuer zu entzünden war unnötige Zeitverschwendung. Er liebte das Gefühl, wenn die Kälte in seine Knochen kroch. Dann fühlte er sich lebendig. Hastig schmiss er den Rucksack in den Schnee und öffnete ihn hastig. Alles, was ihm im Weg war landete neben ihm im Schnee, bis er schließlich fand, was er suchte. Ein Streifen Rauchfleisch und ein kleiner Kanten Brot. Genug Proviant für zwei weitere Wochen.

Ungeduldig riss er ein Stück von Fleisch und Brot ab, kaute kurz darauf herum und schob noch einen Brocken Schnee hinterher, um die trockene Kost herunter zu spülen. Doch seinen Durst konnte er damit nicht stillen. Blut, Blut war das Einzige, was ihn wirklich sättigen konnte. Schon viel zu lang hatte er diesen Genuss vermisst. Der Mann, den er verfolgte, würde wohl für den ersten Durst herhalten müssen. Da war sich Jackson fast sicher.

Schnell trennte er sich von seinen Gedanken und stopfte die Sachen wieder in seinen Rucksack zurück. Weiter ging es. Es war keine Zeit zu verlieren. Schließlich wollte er den Mann, dem er folgte, auch kriegen.

Der Sturm war inzwischen abgeklungen und die Spuren waren vollständig zugedeckt. Es lag nicht an der aufkommenden Dunkelheit, dass Jackson sie nicht mehr erkennen konnte, er sah in der Nacht fast besser als am Tag. Doch hier hatte der Wind ganze Arbeit geleistet.

Jackson schloss die stechend blauen Augen, die im schwindenden Licht fast zu leuchten schienen, und witterte. Eine zarte Rauchfahne, wie von einem fast komplett rauchlos brennenden Feuer, und der Geruch des Verfolgten aus der gleichen Richtung. Smith war unvorsichtig. Er wusste sicherlich, dass er verfolgt wurde, aber er rechnete sicher damit, dass er es mit einem Menschen zu tun hatte. Ein triumphierendes Grinsen huschte kurz über die schmalen Lippen und ließ für einen Moment die verlängerten Eckzähne aufblitzen. Böser Fehler… Alle unterschätzten ihn, das war Jacksons größte Waffe. Der Dieb war verloren. Schon morgen würde seine Flucht ein Ende haben.

 

~***~

 

Franklin hatte sich ein kleines Feuer entzündet. Auch wenn das Feuer fast rauchfrei brannte und der Schein zwischen von der kargen Baumgruppe abgeschirmt wurde… es war immer noch eine Gefahr. Aber er hasste die Kälte und das Feuer hielt ihm die Wölfe vom Leib. Morgen Abend sollte er Firin erreicht haben. Dort würde er erst mal sicher sein. Geschickt untertauchen konnte er wie kein Zweiter.

Gähnend stocherte er in der Glut herum. Ein paar Funken lösten sich und Franklin folgte ihnen mit dem Blick, bis sie auf dem Schnee verglühten. Müde wühlte er ein bisschen in seinem Rucksack herum und holte einen Kanten Brot heraus, auf dem er lustlos herumkaute. Er wollte raus aus der Wildnis der Weißen Ebene und zurück in ein sicheres Haus, an ein gemütliches Kaminfeuer. Wie es damals zuhause immer im Winter gebrannt hatte. Damals, als sein Vater noch gelebt hatte. Wie es wohl seiner Mutter ging? Hatte sie vom Ruhm ihres Sohnes erfahren? Machte sie sich Sorgen um ihn? Vielleicht sollte er nach Hause zurückkehren. Wenn auch nur für ein paar Tage und nur unter äußerster Vorsicht.  Vielleicht war es Zeit, mal wieder ein Lebenszeichen von sich zu geben. Dann konnte er ihr von seinen Heldentaten erzählen und mit seiner spektakulären Flucht vor dem Kopfgeldjäger Feltons prahlen. Da ließen sich sicher einige Details dazu erfinden. Von seinen Heldentaten erzählen konnte er äußerst gut. Aber jetzt musste er erst mal diesen Verfolger abschütteln. Dann konnte er sich einen gefährlichen Kopfgeldjäger ausdenken. Das war sowieso viel interessanter.

Müde lächelnd wickelte er sich in seine Wolldecke und robbte so nah ans Feuer, wie es ihm möglich war, ohne sich zu verbrennen. Dann schloss er endlich die Augen. Heute Nacht würde er schon nicht im Schlaf ermordet werden. Und morgen würde er in Sicherheit sein. Zumindest für den Anfang.


	4. Firin sehen oder sterben

Die Kraft der Nacht galt es zu nutzen, Jackson beschleunigte seine Schritte sogar noch ein wenig. Schlafen musste er erst in ein paar Tagen wieder und dann würde er es tagsüber tun. Der Standort des Diebes veränderte sich nicht mehr. Wahrscheinlich hatte Er sich zur Ruhe gelegt. Schlecht für Ihn, gut für Jackson. Das schmale Lächeln huschte für einen kurzen Moment wieder über das ansonsten ausdruckslose Gesicht. Heute würde er Ihn nicht mehr einholen. Selbst wenn… es war unehrenhaft, einen Mann im Schlaf zu überfallen. Jackson war der Beste, er konnte es sich leisten, seinen Verfolgten zumindest das Gefühl zu geben, sie hätten sich wehren können. Zwar konnten sie von Jacksons Fähigkeiten dann nicht mehr erzählen, doch das kümmerte ihn nicht. Die Geschichten existierten, kaum eine von ihnen kam der Wahrheit nahe… darauf kam es auch gar nicht an. Jackson war der Beste und das war alles, was zählte.

So setzte er seinen Weg fort, still auf das Ziel fixiert und genoss die Weite des Sternenhimmel, der sich über die verschneite Ebene spannte. Seine Gedanken und Sinne nur auf den gerichtet, dem er immer näher kam.

 

~***~

 

Franklin erwachte noch bevor die Sonne aufging. Das Feuer war ausgegangen und er fror erbärmlich. Zitternd und richtig schlecht gelaunt wühlte er sich aus der Decke, die er eng um seinen Leib geschlungen hatte. Mit klammen, fast gefühllosen Fingern stopfte er hastig seine Sachen wieder in den Rucksack. Noch ein wenig Schnee über die Feuerstelle scharren… das sollte seine Spuren zumindest ein wenig zu verwischen. Auch wenn er nicht wirklich daran glaubte, die Überreste seines Feuers vor den Augen seines Verfolgers verbergen zu können. Wahrscheinlich hatte Felton einen der wirklich guten auf ihn angesetzt.

Franklin hetzte weiter, so schnell er konnte. Doch die Flucht und die Kälte saßen ihm in den Knochen. Er war müde, ihm war eiskalt und seine Beine dementsprechend schwer. Er musste sich zwingen, nicht zu pausieren. Wenn er sich beeilte, würde er heute Abend noch Firin erreichen und dann konnte endlich wieder in einem richtigen Bett schlafen. Allein der Gedanke an ein geheiztes Zimmer und warmes Essen beflügelte ihn. Raus aus dieser Kälte, vor einen warmen Kamin… in Sicherheit… Und ein Bett. Was würde er im Moment nicht für ein warmes Bett geben.

Sein Verfolger würde ihn so schnell nicht einholen. Der musste ja schließlich auch Ruhepausen einlegen. Zwar war Franklin durchaus bewusst, dass ein trainierter Killer mit diesem Umständen wesentlich besser umgehen konnte, als er, aber er vertraute seinem Geschick im unauffälligen Untertauchen. Und sollte der Typ ihn doch finden… im Fechten würde Franklin ihm zumindest ebenbürtig sein. Niemand würde leichtes Spiel mit ihm haben. Doch darauf wollte er sich nicht verlassen. Zunächst musste er untertauchen und dafür brauchte er eine größere Menschenansammlung. Die Weiße Ebene war denkbar ungeeignet, in Firin, der einzigen größeren Siedlung dieser unwirtlichen Gegend, kannte auch jeder jeden. Er musste so schnell wie möglich nach Firin gelangen, seine Spuren verwischen und dann unerkannt von dort verschwinden. Vielleicht konnte er sich einem Händlerzug anschließen. Genug Geld für eine kleine Bestechung hatte er ja allemal.

Die Sonne ging langsam auf und Franklin kniff die Augen zusammen. Der Schneesturm hatte die Luft von allem Schmutz gereinigt, die Sonne schien klar und hell vom wolkenlosen Himmel. Ihr Licht wurde vom Schnee reflektiert und brannte so hell in Franklins Augen, dass er befürchtete, blind zu werden. Er hasste die Weiße Ebene auf den Tod, dessen war er sich sicher. Wenn möglich würde er es vermeiden, jemals wieder hierher zurückzukommen. Hier war wirklich alles widerlich. Manch Fanatiker hätte sich vielleicht an der erhabenen, menschenunberührten Landschaft erfreut, aber Franklin mochte die von Menschen berührte Umgebung wesentlich lieber. Besonders wenn es dort Kamine und Herdfeuer gab.

 

~***~

                                                       

Das Licht hatte Jackson geschwächt und etwas aufgehalten. Schon unter normalen Umständen war die Sonne für ihn nur schwer zu ertragen. Zwei braune Glasscherben, die er einmal gefunden und zurechtgeschliffen hatte, halfen ihm, die Helligkeit zu ertragen. Damals hatte er einen Schnitzer aufgesucht und sich ein Gestell anfertigen lassen, das die Gläser vor seinen Augen auf der Nase hielt und an den Ohren befestigte. Dieses „Sonnenglas“, wie er es nannte, hatte ihm bisher gute Dienste geleistet. So konnte er auch tagsüber sehen.

Doch heute war es so hell gewesen, dass selbst das nicht mehr ausgereicht hatte. Er hatte sich mit einem dunklen Tuch die Augen verbinden müssen, um sich vor Erblindung zu schützen. So hatte er die Verfolgung blind fortgesetzt, mit dem kaum mehr wahrnehmbaren Geruchs des Feuers und dem Geruch seines Gejagten. Das hatte ihn ziemlich beeinträchtigt. Doch er wusste, dass er sich beeilen musste. Wenn der Dieb Firin erreichte, würde es schwerer werden, ihn ausfindig zu machen. Und er müsste vorsichtiger werden, um kein unnötiges Aufsehen zu erregen. Doch so wie es aussah, würde er es nicht schaffen. Firin war höchstens noch zwei Stunden entfernt und schon jetzt merkte er, wie die anderen Gerüche den des Verfolgten überlagerten.

Doch zumindest sank die Sonne langsam und er konnte das Tuch abnehmen. Schnell setzte er stattdessen das Sonnenglas auf die Nase. Es war immer noch sehr hell, gerade so, dass er es ertragen konnte, ohne dauernd die Augen zusammen zu kneifen. Er legte die Hand beschattend an die Stirn und sah in die Richtung, aus der der Geruch kam.

Dort… ganz am Horizont war die Stadt. Kaum eine halbe Stunde davor konnte er eine winzige Gestalt ausmachen, die sich langsam auf Firin zubewegte. Das musste er sein. Jackson seufzte. Die Augen von einem Menschen hätten den Mann wahrscheinlich gar nicht gesehen. Selbst wenn er jetzt rannte… und das würde ihn unnötig viel Kraft kosten… konnte er es nicht mehr schaffen, den Mann zu erreichen, ehe er die Stadt erreichte. Also… Ruhe bewahren, weiterlaufen und das Fangen auf den nächsten Tag verschieben. Es wurde Zeit, dass auch er sich zumindest ein wenig Ruhe gönnte. Schließlich war er nur ein Halbvampir. So legte er doch lieber noch einen Schritt zu, um die Stadt noch vor dem Dunkelwerden zu erreichen. Schon jetzt war er so schnell, dass ein Mensch kaum hätte Schritt halten können und das war nur ein gutes Ausdauertempo. Der Mann, den er verfolgte, war verloren. Und wenn er ihn heute noch nicht kriegte, dann eben morgen. Mit einem grimmigen Lächeln setzte Jackson seinen Weg fort.

 

~***~

 

Die Stadttore! Franklin legte erleichtert noch einen Schritt zu. Zwar war Firin immer noch ein ganzes Stück entfernt, aber die Stadtmauern endlich sehen zu können, motivierte ihn wieder neu. In höchstens einer halben Stunde würde er endlich unter Menschen kommen und untertauchen können. Ein Bett, ein Bett… darauf freute er sich am meisten. Und auf das Herdfeuer. Und auf das warme Essen. Geld hatte er genug, der ganze Rucksack war schwer mit den schwerverdienten Münzen hart arbeitender Menschen, die Felton an sich gerafft hatte.

Auch hierr in Firin gab es viele Familien, die sich das teure Feuerholz nicht leisten konnten. Dort würde er als erstes helfen. Morgen. Heute musste er sich zunächst um sein eigenes Wohlergehen kümmern. Eine warme Mahlzeit und ein Bett. Noch nie war ihm diese Aussicht so erstrebenswert erschienen.

Erleichtert stand er schließlich tatsächlich vor den großen Stadttoren und klopfte voller Vorfreude. Eine kleine Klappe öffnete sich und offenbarte eine enorme Knollennase. Ein dazugehöriges Gesicht natürlich auch. „Ja bitte?“, näselte der Typ.

„Ich bin ein hungriger Reisender, bitte lasst mich ein, damit ich mir eine Bleibe für die Nacht suchen kann.

Der Mann am Tor gab ein seltsames Geräusch von sich. Eine Art Mischung aus Schauben, Grunzen und Nase hochziehen. „Die Sonne ist schon fast untergegangen. Ihr wisst, dass man um diese Uhrzeit eigentlich niemanden mehr einlässt?“

„Ich wär auch gern schon eher da gewesen.“ Franklin konnte einen genervten Unterton nicht verhindern.

„Hm… ich weiß nicht… es könnte sein, dass ich heute gut gelaunt bin und Euch noch einlasse…“, überlegte der Wächter. Franklin verstand und kramte einen Goldtaler hervor. Bloß rein in die Stadt und weg von diesem widerlichen Typen.

Der Mann grinste, entblößte krumme, gelbe Zähne und schnappte sich den Taler schneller als man vielleicht vermutet hätte. Dann gab einen Wink nach hinten, das Tor öffnete sich langsam. Franklin atmete erleichtert auf und hüpfte fast in die Stadt hinein. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis er eine heimelig aussehende Herberge gefunden hatte. Es duftete verführerisch nach gutem Essen, das zog ihn wie magisch an. Hier würde er bleiben. Zumindest bis morgen.

 

~***~

 

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Jackson Firin erreichte. Die weite Reise durch die unwirtliche Landschaft hatte ihn doch mehr erschöpft, als für diese Situation angebracht. Die letzte Stunde war er viel zu schnell gelaufen. Die ewige Weite der gleißend hellen Schneegewalten machten auch ihm zu schaffen und er hoffte, die Gefilde der Winterlande so bald als möglich wieder verlassen zu können.

Er klopfte an das Tor, auch wenn er wusste, dass man um diese Uhrzeit eigentlich niemanden mehr einließ. Die kleine Klappe öffnete sich und ein junger Mann blickte ihm entgegen.

„Ich bin seit Wochen unterwegs und werde mich nur einige Tage aufhalten. Werdet Ihr mich einlassen?“

Der Junge starrte fest entschlossen zurück. „Die Vorschriften besagen, dass nach Sonnenuntergang niemand mehr eingelassen wird“, gab er wichtigtuerisch von sich.

„Das weiß ich selbst“, erwiderte Jackson. „Wollt Ihr mich vor den Stadttoren erfrieren lassen?“ Erfrieren würde er zwar nicht, aber vielleicht konnte er den Kleinen damit umstimmen.

„N…nein“ Der Nachwuchswächter sah plötzlich gar nicht mehr so selbstsicher aus. „Aber… die Wache ist nachts nur mit zwei Mann besetzt… ich weiß nicht, ob wir das Tor aufbekommen…“

Jackson fuhr sich durch das Gesicht und knurrte verärgert. Nerven bewahren… „Bemüht Euch nicht. Ich finde schon eine Möglichkeit. Gute Nacht!“ Bevor der Junge protestieren konnte, war er auch schon verschwunden. Er entfernte sich einige Meter vom Stadttor und blickt prüfend an der Mauer hoch. Er hasste es, an Wänden hochzuklettern. Das Risiko, einer nächtlichen Patrouille zu begegnen war groß. Aber zur Not hatte er den Grünschnabel als Zeugen. Er schnürte seinen Rucksack noch etwas fester und betastete die Steine der hohen Mauer. Rau und uneben… sie gaben genügend Möglichkeiten sich festzuhalten. Wie jede Stadtmauer. Er hätte die Mauer auch senkrecht hinauflaufen können… in anderen Umständen. Dafür fehlte ihm momentan die Kraft. Außerdem wäre es viel zu auffällig gewesen. Man würde nur wieder zu Recht misstrauisch werden, wenn man herausfand, dass er ein Halbvampir war. Also griff er nach den Steinen und zog sich geschickt und lautlos an ihnen hoch.

Eine Patrouille war zum Glück nirgends zu sehen. Schnell sprang er hinunter in die kleine Gasse und verschwand in den Schatten. Morgen würde er die Zielperson in seiner Gewalt haben, dann mussten sie nur noch den Rückweg machen… vielleicht würde er eine bessere Route finden, der Nichtsnutz von einem Dieb hatte sich auch den beschwerlichsten und längsten Weg gesucht. Das hatte Er sicherlich auch bereut. Morgen würde der Spuk wenigstens ein Ende haben und jetzt musste er sich erst einmal ein Fleckchen suchen, wo er ungestört ein paar Stunden schlafen konnte.

Witternd hob er die Nase. Schwach, überlagert von hunderten intensiveren Gerüchen nahm er noch immer den Geruch des Mannes wahr, dem er folgte. Im Moment interessierte er sich aber mehr für den gebratenen Speck, der aus der Nähe in seine Nase drang. Hier war irgendwo eine Herberge… Zielstrebig wandte er sich in die Richtung und fand schon bald eine eher zwielichtige Spelunke. Das war gut genug, vielleicht sogar besser als eine Herberge voller misstrauischer Anstandsmenschen.

Die Sperrstunde war schon vorbei, doch der Wirt war noch wach. Überrascht sah er vom Abwischen der Tische auf, als Jackson eintrat. „Abend“, grüßte er nur kurz. „Ich brauche ein Zimmer für die Nacht.“

„Ja… n’Zimmer müsst‘ ich schon noch ham…“, überlegte der Wirt und griff nach einer Kerze, „Kommse mal mit.“ Er stellte keine überflüssigen Fragen, das war gut. Jackson folgte ihm in einen schmalen Gang mit schiefen Türen. Eine davon stieß der Wirt auf und leuchtete in das Zimmer. „Is‘ nich‘ viel, reicht aber zum Schlafen. Kostet fünf Silberlinge“

Jackson kramte sein Geld hervor. Viel hatte er nicht, aber fünf Silberlinge fand er noch. Der Wirt nickte, ging ohne einen weiteren Kommentar und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Jackson warf den Rucksack neben das Bett und legte sich auf den Strohsack. Er war nicht wählerisch. Besser als im Schnee zu schlafen war es allemal.


	5. Verfolg(t)er

Als er aufwachte, fror er nicht und er war ausgeschlafen. Franklin rekelte sich auf der weichen Matratze und grinste in sich hinein. Das war für diesen Moment sein kleines, privates Paradies und eigentlich wollte er es gar nicht verlassen. Aber erstens hatte er Hunger und zweitens wurde er immer noch verfolgt. Er war noch lange nicht in Sicherheit.

Würde er die Stadt jetzt verlassen, hätte er verloren. Sein Verfolger war ein Profi, er würde alle Wagenzüge und Reisenden, die die Stadt verließen, überwachen und… Franklin war ein Meister der Verkleidung, aber das Risiko war trotzdem zu groß. Er musste versuchen, solange wie möglich unerkannt hier zu bleiben, bis der Kopfgeldjäger die Geduld verlor und dachte, er hätte die Stadt schon verlassen. Die Zeit könnte er nutzen, um den Armen zu helfen. Irgendwann würde sich schon eine Gelegenheit der Flucht ergeben. Das hatte bisher immer geklappt. Es war ja nicht das erste Mal, dass er wie eine Maus in einer Falle feststeckte. Doch bisher hatte er immer ein Schlupfloch gefunden, um zu entkommen. So würde es diesmal auch wieder sein.

Trotzdem wurde es wohl langsam Zeit, das wunderweiche Bett zu verlassen. Er erhob sich, zog seine Kleider wieder an und rümpfte die Nase. Bei nächster Gelegenheit sollte er sich etwas Neues besorgen oder das hier zumindest waschen. Diese Kleider rochen wirklich nicht mehr gut. Er roch nicht gut. Doch jetzt gab es Wichtigeres. Essen zum Beispiel. Und zufälligerweise drang gerade der wundervolle Duft von frischgebratenem Speck in seine Nase…

Er folgte dem Geruch nach unten in die Gaststube, wo herrliches Rührei in großen Pfannen brutzelte. Gleich bestellte er eine Portion und verschlang sie hungrig. Das Dörrfleisch und das harte Brot waren ihm über. Und gegen gutes, frisches Ei… Es dauerte nicht lang, bis er den Teller leer geputzt hatte. Gleich noch eine Portion! Was war es doch für ein herrliches Gefühl, sich über das Geld keine Gedanken machen zu müssen.

Doch natürlich wusste er auch, dass es genügend Menschen in dieser Stadt gab, die mit dem letzten Silberling rechnen mussten. Heute würde er sich ein wenig in der Stadt umsehen. Das Armenviertel auskundschaften. Er musste vorsichtig sein und zuerst würde er nachsehen, wo seine Hilfe am meisten gebraucht war. Und dabei musste er unerkannt bleiben. Die Menschen durften nicht wissen, dass ihr Wohltäter der legendäre Dieb Franklin Smith war. Sonst würde sich die Nachricht wie ein Lauffeuer verbreiten und… so gern Franklin sich von den Leuten auch feiern ließ, die Geschichten würden seinen Verfolger viel zu schnell erreichen. Eigentlich arbeitete er nicht gern aus dem Verborgenen heraus. Zumindest nicht, wenn es darum ging, den Menschen zu helfen. Er wollte, dass sie wussten, wer ihnen half und dass sie es weitererzählten, bis es auch bei seiner Mutter ankam. Sie sollte stolz auf ihn sein. Aber im Moment… den Ruhm musste er wohl später einheimsen. Es war zu gefährlich. Heute konnte er sich noch relativ frei bewegen, denn es würde wohl noch dauern, ehe sein Verfolger Firin erreichte… also sollte er den Tag nutzen, die versteckten Hinterhöfe und kleinen Gassen kennenzulernen.

 

~***~

 

Jackson erwachte, als die Sonne aufging. Ein wenig hatten sich seine Kräfte regeneriert, doch der Hunger… Normales Essen und Wasser würden ihn nicht sättigen. Er brauchte Blut. Je eher er den Dieb fing, desto eher… er musste zugeben, dass ihn der Geruch des Mannes ansprach. Er war begierig, herauszufinden, zu welcher Person er gehörte und wie das Blut schmeckte, das einen so appetitanregenden Duft verströmte. Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass er den Mann nicht töten durfte, doch ein durch Blutverlust geschwächter Mensch war so viel leichter zu kontrollieren.

Er erhob sich, streckte sich und setzte sein Sonnenglas auf die Nase. Dann verließ er das Zimmer. Der Wirt schnarchte noch laut in seinen Gemächern, aber schließlich hatte er schon bezahlt und hier schien es Gang und Gebe zu sein, dass die Gäste am Morgen schon nicht mehr da waren. Also verließ er die Spelunke einfach und trat hinaus in die gleißende Sonne.

Trotz des Sonnenglases kniff er die Augen zusammen und es dauerte einen Moment, ehe er sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte. Witternd hob er die Nase. Der Dieb schien sein Gasthaus verlassen zu haben und lief nun durch die Straßen im Osten der Stadt. Jackson schlug zielstrebig diese Richtung ein. Zunächst würde er versuchen nicht aufzufallen und das hieß, dass er sich mit menschlicher Geschwindigkeit fortbewegen musste. Ein ermüdend langsames Tempo. Er kam ja kaum vom Fleck. Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen er nur wenige hundert Meter zurückgelegt hatte, war seine Geduld am Ende und er schlug zumindest ein für Menschen schnelles Rennen an. So wirkte er wie jemand, der es eilig hatte, irgendwo hinzukommen. Es ließ ihn etwas auffallen, denn es stiftete unweigerlich Unruhe, aber so kam er zumindest ein wenig schneller vorwärts.

Warum musste sich der Dieb sich auch genau am anderen Ende der Stadt aufhalten? Jackson presste seine Lippen zusammen. Geduld war nicht seine Stärke. Wenn er den Weg über die Dächer nehmen würde, wäre er in einem Bruchteil der Zeit am Ostende der Stadt, aber irgendjemand hätte den Schatten, der über die Dächer flitzte sicherlich bemerkt. Und die Geschichten waren leider bestimmt auch schon bis hierher vorgedrungen. Panische Menschen würden den Dieb alarmieren und dann wäre alles unnötig kompliziert. Jackson agierte lieber aus dem Verborgenen heraus. Bemerkt werden wollte er nur von den Personen, die er fangen oder töten sollte. Alle andere Aufmerksamkeit hinderte ihn nur daran, seinen Auftrag zu erfüllen.

Nach ungefähr einer Stunde war er dem Dieb nah genug gekommen, dass er sein Tempo wieder verringerte und sich in den Menschenstrom einreihte. Die vielen Gerüche, das Geräusch der vielen schlagenden Herzen, die Blut literweise durch die warmen Körper pumpte… er versuchte es zu ignorieren. Jackson hasste es sich in größeren Gruppen zu bewegen, aber es ließ sich nicht vermeiden, wenn er versteckt bleiben wollte. Also verdrängt er die unangenehme Beengtheit so gut er konnte und wurde zu einem von ihnen. Das Einzige, was ihn aus der Masse herausstechen ließ, waren seine großgewachsene, schlanke Erscheinung und das Sonnenglas. Nichts, was darauf hindeutete, dass er kein Bürger der Stadt war, der seinen täglichen Beschäftigungen nachging.

Sein Blick war fest auf den Mann gerichtet, der ungefähr zwanzig Meter vor ihm durch die Straßen wanderte. Wie Jackson verhielt er sich unauffällig und nutzte die Menschenmenge zur Tarnung. Einem normalen Kopfgeldjäger wäre er nicht aufgefallen, aber Jackson hatte seinen Geruch sofort erkannt. Der sichere Abstand ergab eine gute Gelegenheit den Dieb zu mustern.

Er war etwas kleiner als der durchschnittliche Mann und war kompakt gebaut. Die breite seiner Schultern wurde durch die Muskeln noch vergrößert. Es verlieh ihm ein gesundes, recht muskulöses Aussehen. Seine Bewegungen waren wie zu erwarten ruhig und geschmeidig, sicher war er ein guter Läufer und Kletterer, dessen größter Vorteil im Kampf seine Wendigkeit und Schnelligkeit waren. Zwei Eigenschaften, in denen er Jackson hoffnungslos unterlegen war. Doch er sollte den Dieb nicht unterschätzen. Von seiner Ausrüstung und Kleidung zu schließen, erledigte dieser Mann seine Gegner am liebsten aus der Ferne mit seinem Bogen, doch, auch wenn Jackson sie nicht erkennen konnte, unter seiner Kleidung waren mehrere Dolche und Messer versteckt. Sichtbar war für ihn nur der versteckte, längere Säbel. Der Dieb verstand auf jeden Fall etwas von Tarnung, bisher war er ja auch noch jedem Jäger entwischt, aber gegen Jackson würde er keine Chance haben. Jackson war schließlich der Beste von ihnen. Mit Abstand.

Langsam näherte er sich seiner Zielperson, bis nur noch ein paar Meter zwischen ihnen lagen. Jetzt musste er nur noch darauf warten, dass der Dieb sich aus der Menschenmenge löste und in eine der unbeobachteten Seitengassen abbog. Das würde früher oder später passieren. War der Mann ein erfahrener Dieb, so erkundete er gerade die Gegend, um Stellen zu finden, an denen er sich vor Jackson verstecken konnte.

Trotzdem wurde seine Geduld auf die Probe gestellt. Der Dieb hielt sich bewusst in der Mitte des Menschenstromes und Jackson hatte langsam genug davon, andauernd angerempelt zu werden und sich auf die Füße treten zu lassen. Schließlich betraten sie das Armenviertel, das sich im Osten an der Stadtmauer entlang nach Norden zog. Der unangenehme Geruch nach menschlichen Fäkalien wurde stärker, Nuancen von Krankheit, Tod und Hunger mischten sich hinein. Jackson hielt sich nicht gern an diesen Orten auf, der Geruch schlug ihm auf den Magen und das Blut der Menschen hier war ungenießbar und die Mühe nicht wert. Zudem weckten sie immer wieder unangenehme Erinnerungen. Er hatte viel zu viele Jahre in genauso solchen Gegenden verbracht.

Doch die Menschen, die auf den Straßen unterwegs waren, wurden immer weniger. Endlich, kurz vor der Stadtmauer, hinter der die unübersichtlichen Holzhütten für Jackson zum Problem geworden wären, bog der Dieb schließlich in eine Seitengasse ab. Sie war schmal, zwischen zwei baufälligen alten Häusern gelegen und endete nach zwanzig Metern an einer Hauswand. Ein guter Ort, um sich zu verstecken, sollte man verfolgt werden. Der Mann sah sich noch einmal hastig um und fing dann an, mögliche Verstecke zu inspizieren. Ein kluger Schachzug, der nur daran scheiterte, dass Jackson schneller als jeder Mensch die Stadt erreicht hatte. Langsam schlenderte er hinter dem Dieb in die Gasse, der ihn bis jetzt noch nicht bemerkt hatte, er schien zu sehr auf seine Aufgabe konzentriert. Schließlich hatte er die Hauswand am Ende erreicht, an der sich einiges Gerümpel stapelte und drehte sich um. Er erstarrte bei Jacksons Anblick. Der schenkte ihm ein kleines triumphierendes, möglicherweise etwas fieses Grinsen.

 „Können wir das ohne Aufsehen erledigen oder wehrst du dich noch?


	6. Zwei zu eins

Diese Gasse sollte er sich unbedingt merken. Man konnte fast ungesehen hier einbiegen und so Verfolger abhängen. Nach hinten weitete sie sich und endete an einer Hauswand zwischen zwei halbverfallenen Häusern, Gerümpel zu beiden Seiten. Ein gutes Versteck, wenn auch nicht ganz ungefährlich. Schließlich gab es keinerlei Nebengassen. Zur Not könnte er nur die Hauswand hochklettern, was er wahrscheinlich sogar schaffen müsste…Prüfend inspizierte er die beiden Müllhaufen. Dahinter war genug Platz, um sich zu verstecken. Kein idealer Rückzugsort, aber brauchbar. Das war die dritte gute Stelle, die er gefunden hatte. Verfolgungen sollte er versuchen, in diesen Teil der Stadt zu lenken. In Gedanken drehte, um auf die Hauptstraße zurückzukehren.

Erschrocken erstarrte er, als er bemerkte, dass ihm jemand gefolgt war. Der Mann musste sich lautlos angeschlichen haben, sonst hätte er ihn bemerkt.

Überrascht musterte Franklin ihn. Obwohl es klirrend kalt war, trug er nicht mehr als eine dünne Jacke und keinerlei Kopfbedeckung, als würde er die Kälte nicht spüren. Er war ziemlich groß und hager, hatte schwarzes, etwa nackenlanges Haar, das ihm der eisige Wind ins Gesicht wehte, und einen ungepflegten Stoppelbart. Seine Augen verbarg er hinter einem seltsamen Holzgestell mit dunklen Gläsern, das auf seiner Hakennase saß. Die Augen dahinter waren kaum zu erkennen, doch Franklin meinte einen klaten, berechnenden Blick zu spüren. Die schmalen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem fiesen Grinsen und Franklin prickelte es unangenehm im Nacken. Noch nie hatte er eine solch furchteinflößende Aura bei einem Menschen wahrgenommen.

„Können wir das ohne Aufsehen erledigen oder wehrst du dich noch?“, fragte der Mann mit einer weichen Bassstimme. Irgendetwas an seiner Aussprache war Franklin ungewohnt, aber er konnte nicht sagen, was es war. War das ein Kopfgeldjäger? Eigentlich gab es daran keinen Zweifel. Aber wie hatte der Typ es so schnell geschafft ihn einzuholen und zu finden? Franklin schien seinen Gegner unterschätzt zu haben und der Mann schien sich seines Sieges gewiss zu sein. Doch so einfach würde Franklin sich nicht ergeben.

„Du klingst wie ein arroganter Sack, weißt du das? Ich hasse arrogante Säcke. Was willst du von mir? Mich fangen, was? Ha, das kannst du dir mal schön abschminken, du arroganter Sack. Ich lasse mich nicht einfangen. Vor allem nicht von dir.“ Er schenkte dem gruseligen Mann sein siegessicherstes Grinsen.

Der blieb völlig ruhig. „Das werden wir ja sehen“, sagte er nur ausdruckslos.

Franklin zog seinen Säbel, den er in der Hose versteckt hatte und hielt seinen Verfolger so auf Abstand. Der zog nur die markanten, geschwungenen Augenbraue hoch trat zurück und stellte seinen Rucksack an die Hauswand.

„Na, hast du Angst gekriegt? Oder hast du Mumm genug, gegen mich zu kämpfen? Entscheid dich schnell, sonst mach ich dich so fertig. Willst du nicht auch deine Waffe ziehen?“ Leicht würde er es dem gruseligen Mann nicht machen, aber Franklin war ein Ehrenmann, er bestand auf gleiche Ausgangsbedingungen.

 „Ungern“, antwortete der Kopfgeldjäger zu seiner Überraschung, „Ich habe den Auftrag, dich lebend zu Felton zu bringen“

„Zu Felton gehe ich sowieso nur über meine Leiche. Das Schwein hat alles verdient, was ich ihm antun kann und noch viel mehr“ Franklin spuckte aus. Er verabscheute Unmenschen von einem Bänker von ganzer Seele. „Also entweder fechten wie einen gerechten Kampf aus, ich gewinne und du lässt mich gehen oder du lässt mich einfach so in Ruhe.“

„Gerecht wird dieser Kampf nicht, aber wenn du darauf  bestehst…“ Im nächsten Moment hatte sein Verfolger ebenfalls einen Säbel in der Hand. Wo hatte er den auf einmal herbekommen? Franklin schluckte. Dann griff er an.

Der Kopfgeldjäger parierte mit Leichtigkeit, indem er die Klinge lediglich mit einer leichten Bewegung seines Handgelenks abfing. Der Blick aus den fast verdeckten Augen war herablassend, als hätte er selbst von einem Kleinkind mehr erwartet. Franklin schnaubte und schlug wieder zu, diesmal schneller, härter. Sie tauschten ein paar Hiebe aus, aber die Deckung des Kopfgeldjägers war lückenlos und der Mann reagierte so schnell, dass Franklin keine Chance hatte. Franklin wusste, dass er ein guter Fechter war, aber so etwas wie dieser Mann war ihm noch nie begegnet. Er schien seine Bewegungen vorauszusehen und reagierte mit einer solchen Geschwindigkeit… und egal, wie fest Franklin zuschlug, er konnte nicht einmal den Arm seines Gegners erschüttern. Trotzdem hatte der Kopfgeldjäger bisher nur Franklins Schläge pariert und selbst nicht angegriffen. Schließlich schien es ihm aber zu blöd zu werden und die Klinge schnellte nach vorn. Franklins Säbel wurde ihm mit Wucht aus der Hand gerissen, wirbelte ein paarmal durch die Luft und landete klappernd ein paar Meter hinter seinem Gegner auf dem Boden, unerreichbar für Franklin. Im nächsten Moment stand der Mann auch schon hinter ihm. Der Säbel war ebenso geheimnisvoll verschwunden, wie er erschienen war, dafür fühlte er jetzt die langen, schlanken Finger an seiner Kehle.

„Verloren“, hauchte der Mann und Franklin schluckte. Nein, verloren hatte er noch nicht. Seinen größten Trumpf hatte er nur bisher noch nicht ausgespielt… Auch wenn er es nur ungern tat… die Situation verlangte danach. Er hatte lange genug nach den Regeln gespielt.

In einer geschmeidigen Bewegung drehte er Kopf und Oberkörper, bis er seinem Verfolger in die hinter den dunklen Gläsern liegenden Augen blicken konnte. Mehr als einen schmachtenden Blick brauchte es gar nicht, um die Augen, deren Farbe er nicht bestimmen konnte, gefangen zunehmen. Mit seinen unschuldigen braunen Rehaugen hatte er bisher noch jeden rumgekriegt. Vorsichtig hob er die Hand und legte seine Finger hauchzart auf die kalten, langen, die an seiner Kehle lagen. In einer fließenden Bewegung drückte er sich näher an seinen Verfolger heran und achtete darauf, dass sein Hintern und Becken wie zufällig gegen die Lenden des hinter ihm stehenden Mannes rieben. Es war eindeutig, worauf er hinauswollte, der Kopfgeldjäger schien ihn nicht daran hindern zu wollen. Franklin wusste aus Erfahrung, dass seine Verfolger in dieser Situation auf zwei Arten reagierten. Entweder sie stießen ihn angewidert und entsetzt von sich, wodurch er eine Möglichkeit hatte, sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Oder sie ließen sich darauf ein. Der hagere Mann vor ihm schien zu letzterer Sorte zu gehören. Das Leben als Kopfgeldjäger war einsam und entbehrungsreich. Meistens brauchte es nicht viel Überzeugung. Auch hier schien Franklin ein leichtes Spiel zu haben.

„Bevor du mich mitnimmst…“, hauchte er fast stimmlos. Die Kälte hatte ihm sicher gerötete Wangen verschafft, das passte ihm gut in den Kram. „Auch die lange, einsame Reise…“ Er drehte sich vollständig, sodass aus der Fesselung seiner Glieder eine Umarmung wurde und drückte sich an den schmalen, muskulösen Körper. Den Trick hatte Franklin schon bei vielen Männern angewendet, er klappte immer wieder erstaunlich gut. Aber musste zugeben, dass es sich selten so gut angefühlt hatte, wie bei diesem seltsamen Mann. „…gewähre mir armem Dieb doch nur eine Sache…“ Ein weiterer schmachtvoller Blick aus großen, aufgerissenen, braunen Augen… er legte eine Hand auf die schmale, von Muskeln und Entbehrung gehärtete Brust… „Einen Kuss…“

Franklin spürte, wie die Hände von seinem Hals an seine Hüften rutschten. Der Kopfgeldjäger schien den Blick noch immer nicht abwenden zu können, seine kalte, aggressive Aura war verschwunden. Nur mit Mühe konnte Franklin sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Das war ja fast zu leicht gewesen. Zwar kannte er die besondere Wirkung, die er auf Menschen beider Geschlechter hatte und er setzte sie gern und oft ein, aber dieser Mann… es fühlte sich fast an, als würde Franklin auf einem Instrument spielen, das er schon seit langer Zeit beherrschte. Jede Aktion seinerseits rief genau die von ihm gewünschte Reaktion hervor und es hatte sich noch nie so gut und richtig angefühlt, einen anderen Mann zu solchen Handlungen zu bewegen. Die meisten Kopfgeldjäger waren groß und strotzten vor männlichem Dominanzdrang, zudem waren sie meist grob und schlecht gepflegt. Aber die starken, schlanken Hände des Mannes, der ihn hielt waren fast… sanft. Und tatsächlich roch er nicht nach monatealtem Schweiß, Dreck und Urin, sondern lediglich ein Hauch von Rauch und Eisen hafteten ihm an. Dieses eine Mal kostete es Franklin keine Überwindung seinem Verfolger die schönen, vollen Lippen entgegen zu recken und…

Sie wurden hungrig in Beschlag genommen. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte Franklin das Gefühl, der Mann hätte ihn beißen wollen, aber er korrigierte die Fehlposition schnell. Sofort war ihm klar, dass dieser Mann… so unwahrscheinlich es bei seinem Alter auch sein mochte… wahrscheinlich noch nie geküsst hatte, so ungeschickt, wie der sich anstellte. Franklin musste die Führung übernehmen und es dauerte auch nicht lang, bis der Kopfgeldjäger die Bewegungen kopierte und ihren Kuss vertiefte. Zumindest lernte er schnell. Aber was dem Mann an Erfahrung und Technik fehlte, machte er mit Intensität und Begehren wett. Er schien wahrlich nach Liebe zu hungern, unverhohlenes Begehren schlug Franklin entgegen und er konnte nicht behaupten, dass ihn das Ganze kalt ließ. Blut schoss ihm in die Wangen, er spürte, wie ihm die Luft knapp wurde und er musste an sich halten, in der Hitze des Moments nicht zu vergessen, warum er all dies tat. Er riss die Augen auf und versuchte kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Das Gestell auf der Nase des anderen war verrutscht und fiel schließlich zu Boden. Franklin offenbarten sich ungewöhnlich große, von dunklen Wimpern verschlossene Augen, die sich so plötzlich öffneten, dass ihm der Schock darüber durch Mark und Bein ging.

Noch nie zuvor hatte Franklin Augen in einem so intensiven, hell Blauton gesehen. Sie schienen fast zu leuchten, auch wenn die übermäßig geweiteten Pupillen viel der Iriden verschluckten. War ihre Farbe auch kalt wie Eis, so war ihr Blick doch durch den leidenschaftlichen Kuss erhitzt worden. Schön. Noch nie hatte Franklin so schöne Augen gesehen. Sie wirkten fast weiblich, mit den langen, schwarzen Wimpern, die sie umrahmten, und sie passten irgendwie nicht zu dem restlichen Gesicht. Franklin spürte, wie sein Willen langsam von diesem Blick aufgesogen wurde, aber er konnte und wollte nichts dagegen tun. Er wollte nur in diese Augen sehen… als sie plötzlich blinzelten, gelang es ihm sich loszureißen. Der Mann bückte sich und hob sein Gestell auf ohne Franklin dafür einen Moment loszulassen, dann richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf ihn. Ein hungriger Ausdruck war in die verklärten Ausdruck getreten. Anders als der Hunger nach Liebe, den er vorher gespürt zu haben meinte… mehr Gier… wie bei einem der Halbverhungerten, denen Franklin manchmal Brot schenkte. Die schmalen Lippen öffneten sich und offenbarten lange, spitze Reißzähne.

Die Angst in Franklin nahm Gestalt an, doch er fühlte sich noch immer gelähmt, wovon genau konnte er nicht sagen. Er spürte, mehr als dass er es sah, wie sich die Lippen seinem Hals näherten. Er spürte den warmen Atem auf seiner vom Wind abgekühlten Haut. Ein Vampir. Der Mann war ein Vampir. Nur deshalb hatte er ihn so schnell finden können. Doch die Erkenntnis kam zu spät. Er fühlte einen kurzen Schmerz, als die Zähne seine Haut durchbohrten, dann setzte ein kühles Kribbeln ein, wie er es von Pfefferminzpaste kannte, dass ihn taub werden ließ. Die Kraft verließ seinen Körper, er spürte noch, wie er von den starken Armen des Kopfgeldjägers aufgefangen wurde. Dann schwand ihm das Bewusstsein.


	7. Die Namen sind Legende

Jackson hatte das Zimmer, in dem der Dieb sich eingemietet hatte, ausfindig gemacht und den Gefangenen auf das Bett gelegt. Nun musste er darauf warten, dass er wieder aufwachte. Jackson zog sich den Schemel ans Bett und lehnte den Kopf verstimmt gegen die Wand. Er hasste es, zu warten. Der verdammte Hunger! Fast hätte er die Kontrolle verloren und den Mann getötet! Dann wäre er es nicht mehr wert gewesen, den Titel des Besten zu tragen! Er versagte nie! Nie! Verärgert knurrte Jackson und sah zu dem Mann, der inzwischen aus der Bewusstlosigkeit in tiefen Schlaf übergegangen war.

Die blonden Locken fielen ihm ins Gesicht, in das ebenmäßige, jugendliche Gesicht, das außer von einigen Sommersprossen auf Nase und Wangen weder von Narben noch Bartwuchs gekennzeichnet war. Die dichten, dunklen Augenbrauen und Wimpern wollten nicht so recht zu den wilden, goldenen Locken passen, aber sie gaben dem Gesicht einen interessanten Kontrast. Dieser Mann war schön. Jackson wusste nicht, ob er jemals einen Menschen gesehen hatte, den er als schön bezeichnet hätte. Besonders der Ausdruck von Abscheu und Missgunst… das war es, was ein Gesicht hässlich machte. Bei diesem Dieb hatte er weder das eine noch das andere entdeckt. Seine Augen waren voll… sicher, er hatte Angst gehabt, bevor Jackson ihn gebissen hatte. Aber da war noch mehr gewesen, anderes, das Jackson nicht kannte und nicht richtig deuten konnte. Faszination hatte er ausmachen können, als sich ihre Blicke ohne das Sonnenglas getroffen hatten. Seine eigene Einsamkeit hatte sich in den braunen Augen gespiegelt. Und… es hatte Jackson an seine wohl bekannte, manchmal haltlose Gier nach Blut erinnert. Aber es war nicht Blut, wonach es dem Mann begehrt hatte. Diese andere… neue Gier… sie saß tiefer. Gedankenverloren strich Jackson über den Bereich zwischen seinen Beinen, der sensibler schien als je zuvor, geschwollen. Seine Berührung sendete ein Kribbeln durch seinen Körper, weckte die Gier wieder. Dieses neue, unbekannte Verlangen. Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu dem Schlafenden. Das Kribbeln verstärkte sich. Er spürte, wie seine Instinkte ihn anriefen, diesen Mann an sich zu ziehen, ihre Lippen aufeinanderzupressen, wie sie es in der Gasse getan hatten. Allein der Gedanke daran ließ ungewohnte Hitze in Jackson aufsteigen. Er wollte diesen Mann besitzen, er wollte ihn sich zu Eigen machen, sein Blut mit ihm teilen…

Er erschrak, als der Dieb sich plötzlich bewegte und auf die Seite wälzte. Jackson blinzelte angestrengt, um seine Sinne wieder zusammenzunehmen. Seine Hand hatte sich schmerzhaft im Bereich zwischen seinen Beinen verkrampft und er nahm sie vorsichtig weg. Das sonst so weiche, verletzliche Anhängsel schien verhärtet und drückte gegen den Stoff. Es war unangenehm. Jackson wusste diese seltsamen, neuen Bedürfnisse nicht einzuschätzen. War das ein Erbe seiner vampirischen Herkunft, das der Dieb mit seinem Blut irgendwie geweckt hatte? Warum jetzt, warum dieser Mann? Wieder einmal wurde ihm schmerzhaft bewusst, wie wenig er sich mit dem nichtmenschlichen Teil seines Erbes auskannte. Doch wen hätte er danach fragen können? Der Einzige, der sein Geheimnis kannte und ihm geholfen hatte, seine Fähigkeiten zu entwickeln… Georgie war auch nur ein Mensch gewesen.

 

Erneute Bewegung auf dem Bett lenkten seine Aufmerksamkeit darauf. Die Augenlider des Blonden flatterten und schließlich öffneten sich die schönen, verwirrenden, hellbraunen Augen. Noch nie hatte Jackson einen Mensch mit Augen getroffen, die so offen Gefühle preisgaben. Auch wenn er viele davon nicht einschätzen konnte. Im Moment war ihr Blick eher desorientiert, doch es dauerte nicht lange, und der Mann verdrehte sie genervt.

 „Du hast mich also doch gekriegt, Vampir“, seufzte er, blieb aber liegen. „Dachte schon, es wär nur ein böser Traum gewesen. Was passiert jetzt mit mir? Wirst du mich töten?“

„Ich habe den Auftrag, dich zu fangen, zu Mr. Felton zu bringen und anschließend bis nach Fin zu begleiten.“

„Fin also…“ Der Mann seufzte und setzte sich auf. Aufgrund des Blutverlusts war er noch etwas unsicher in seinen Bewegungen. „Weißt du wenigstens, was es damit auf sich hat? Man erzählt sich viel über Fin, aber es ist noch nie wer von da wiedergekommen.“

„Ich übergebe dich nur an einen Boten. Mehr interessiert mich nicht.“

„Maaaann“, maulte der Dieb, „aus dir kommt auch kein überflüssiges Wort raus, oder?“

Jackson schnaubte. „Heute Nacht lasse ich dir noch, morgen brechen wir auf.“

„Pfft. Ich hoffe nur, dass du dich auf dem Weg besser unter Kontrolle hast. Feltin wird sicher nicht begeistert sein, wenn du ihm eine blutleere Hülle bringst, Vampir.“ Die überzeugte, kindliche Abscheu, mit der der Dieb das Wort ‘Vampir‘ aussprach, amüsierte Jackson so sehr, dass er ihm tatsächlich ein schmales Grinsen schenkte.

„Vampire verglühen in der Sonne. Hast du noch nie von mir gehört?“

Jetzt schnaubte der Dieb und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf, der an der Wand lehnte. „Was interessieren mich die Namen der Kopfgeldjäger? Die kriegen mich doch sowieso nicht. Bei Geschichten über deine Kollegen schalt ich immer auf Durchzug.“

„Und doch bist du hier.“ Das überhebliche Lächeln, das Jackson aufgesetzt hatte, behielt er auch bei. „Typischer Anfängerfehler. Das Wissen über die Fähigkeiten deiner Gegner ist entscheidend. So wüsstest du, dass ich der Beste bin. Mir entkommt keiner.“

„Aber sonst ist bei deinem Ego alles in Ordnung, ja?“ Der Dieb war verärgert. „Bah, ich hasse so arrogante Typen wie dich. Als nächstes behauptest du noch, du wärst Jackson aus den Schatten. Der Mann ohne Herkunft. Der Mann ohne Gewissen. Der Todbringer. Oder was man ihn sonst noch so nennt. Das sind nur Geschichten, den gibt es gar nicht. Den haben sich die reichen Unterdrücker nur ausgedacht, um uns Angst zu machen.“

Jackson blickte den Dieb nur unverwandt an. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass es sich bei einem Mann, der in die sichersten Geldspeicher Selhos eindringen konnte, um so ein naives Kind handeln könnte. „Erzähl mir doch nichts!“ Der Dieb war verunsichert und kompensierte es mit einem Wutausbruch. „Der führt jeden Auftrag erfolgreich aus und hinterlässt dabei keinerlei Spuren! Er versteckt sich in den Schatten und huscht umher, ohne dass ihn jemals jemand zu Gesicht kriegt! Niemand weiß, wie er aussieht oder wer er ist! Wie soll ich an so jemand glauben?“

„Man sollte seinen Feind nie unterschätzen.“

„Hmpf.“ Der Ärger schien verraucht, die Unsicherheit blieb, aber der Dieb versteckte sie gut. Er starrte einen Moment auf seine Decke, dann sah er Jackson wieder an. Die braunen Augen wirkten vor allem interessiert. Noch immer konnte Jackson keine Abscheu darin erkennen. Das war ihm neu. Spätestens an diesem Punkt hatte jeder Angst vor ihm. Und Angst ließ sich am besten ertragen, wenn man den anderen als wertlos und verabscheuungswürdig deklarierte. So waren die Menschen. Aber dieser Dieb… vielleicht war er zu dumm, um den Ernst seiner Lage zu erkennen. „Du behauptest also, den gibt es wirklich. Dann sag mir, ‘Jackson aus den Schatten‘, sind die Geschichten wahr?“

„Die Leute neigen zur Übertreibung.“

„Stimmt es, dass du das Blut deiner Opfer trinkst?“

Jacksons Blick sollte ihm Antwort genug sein. Was für eine sinnlose Frage. „Nur im äußersten Notfall.“

„Du bist also wirklich ein Vampir?“

„Ich sagte doch, dass Vampire unter der Sonne verglühen.“

„Ja, woher soll ich das denn wissen? Seh ich so aus, als hätte ich eins dieser gottlosen Wesen schon mal getroffen? Ich dachte, das sind auch nur Gruselgeschichten!“

„Gottloser als die Menschen sind sie wohl kaum.“ Die Abscheu war bei diesem Dieb also genauso vorhanden, wie bei allen anderen. Sie war nur weniger auffällig. Jackson war seltsam enttäuscht. „Ich trage das Blut beider Völker in mir.“

„Du bist also ein Halbvampir?“ Aus den braunen Augen strahlte ihm kindliches Erstaunen entgegen. So sehr sich Jackson auch bemühte, er fand die Abscheu darin nicht. „Halb Mensch, halb Vampir? Wie ist das möglich?“

„Das fragst du den Mann ohne Herkunft?“

Der Dieb schien zu überlegen. Er schlug die hübschen, braunen Augen nieder und starrte auf die Bettdecke. Seine wilden ungepflegten Locken fielen vor sein Gesicht und entblößten die Bissstelle am Hals. Sofort spürte Jackson den Hunger wieder in sich erwachen. Das Blut dieses Mannes war köstlich gewesen, wie keines zuvor. Er hatte ihm fast jegliche Kontrolle geraubt. Auch das Bedürfnis, den Mann an sich zu ziehen und die Lippen aufeinander zu pressen wie zuvor, hatte er noch nicht überwunden. Angestrengt kaute er auf der Innenseite seiner Wangen, um die Zähne am Wachsen zu hindern. Dann wäre es zu spät gewesen. Tief atmete er durch und wartete einen Moment ab. Als er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, blickte er wieder auf. Der Dieb beobachtete ihn neugierig. „Informationen über mich kannst du sowieso nicht weitergeben. Aber ich kann deinen Namen über dein Ende hinweg bewahren.“

Einen kurzen Moment konnte er die Rädchen im Oberstübchen des Diebes beim Rattern beobachten, dann breitete sich Entrüstung auf seinem Gesicht aus. Die Gefühlsregungen dieses Menschen waren wirklich äußerst amüsant. „Willst du damit sagen, du weißt nicht, wer ich bin? Ich bin hundertmal enttäuschter als du vorhin!“

„Mich interessiert nur mein Auftrag. Er fiel kein Name.“

„Aber wie konntest du mich dann finden?“

„Durch deinen Geruch.“

Überrascht und angeekelt war der Blick, den Jackson kassierte, aber selbst jetzt war dort keine Spur von Abscheu zu entdecken. „Verfluchtes Vampirpack“, murmelte der Dieb, dann richtete er sich auf. „Ich“, deklamierte er, „bin der Helfer der Armen und Fluch der Reichen. Franklin Smith. Aber du darfst mich Franklin nennen. Darauf kommt es jetzt auch nicht mehr an.“

„Es ist mir eine Ehre“, erwiderte Jackson mit einem süffisanten Lächeln. Er versuchte nicht einmal den Spott aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. „Geruht der Herr noch eine Mahlzeit zu sich zu nehmen oder wünscht Er weiterzuschlafen?“

„Du bist ein widerlicher Arschkriecher“, knurrte der Blonde und erhob sich. Etwas wackelig war er noch auf den Beinen, aber er schlug Jacksons Arm nicht weg, als er ihn stützte.

„Also Essen. Gute Entscheidung.“

„Ich dachte, du ernährst dich von Blut?“ Der Dieb wirkte ehrlich überrascht.

„Ich bin ein Halbvampir. Ich benötige beides ab und an.“ Bevor sie das Zimmer verließen, hielt Jackson den Dieb noch einmal zurück. „Lass dir beim Essen nichts anmerken. Ein falsches Wort und du wirst es mehr als bereuen.“

Mit Genugtuung beobachtete Jackson, wie der Mann schluckte und langsam nickte. Sein Gefangener wusste, dass er keine leeren Drohungen machte und das war ihm mehr als recht.


	8. Weg von hier

Die langsamen, vorsichtigen Schritte, mit denen sein Gefangener sich fortbewegte, stellten Jackson vor eine weitere Geduldsprobe. Er war versucht, sich den Mann über die Schulter zu werfen und ihn einfach hinunterzutragen, aber das würde Aufmerksamkeit auf sie lenken. So legte er den Arm des Diebes über seine Schulter und ließ ihn das Gewicht auf seine Seite verlagern. So kamen sie weniges etwas schneller voran.

Der Gastraum war so gut wie leer, nur ein paar Reisende mampften stumm in einer der Ecken vor sich hin. Umso besser. Jackson hasste es, in größere Menschengruppen hineinzugeraten, besonders in geschlossenen Räumen, aus denen es kein schnelles Entkommen gab oder wenn Alkohol im Spiel war. Alkohol… er verabscheute den Geruch und den Geschmack, aber noch mehr das seltsame Verhalten, das die Menschen an den Tag legten, wenn sie zu viel davon zu sich nahmen. Aber erst gegen Abend würde sich die Gaststube füllen und auch erst dann würde Alkohol in großen Mengen ausgeschenkt werden. Bis dahin hatten sie längst die Stadt hinter sich gelassen.

Der Dieb ließ sich am nächstgelegenen Tisch auf den nächstgelegenen Stuhl fallen. Die Spannung war aus allen seinen Gliedern gewichen, den Kopf ließ er hängen. Hätte Jackson ihn angeschubst, wäre er mit der Stirn gegen die Tischplatte geknallt. Der Halbvampir war kurz versucht es zu probieren, besann sich aber eines Besseren. „Wir brechen heute noch auf. Reiß dich zusammen.“

Der Dieb gab ein genervtes Grummeln von sich. „Du hättest dich ja zurückhalten können. Ich hab keine Kraft mehr.“

„Was brauchst du?“

„Einen saftigen Braten und einen großen Krug Met.“ Jetzt hob der Blonde den Kopf und grinste ihn spitzbübisch an. Jackson seufzte innerlich, aber er nickte nur kurz. Er musste den Dieb nicht merken lassen, wie sehr er ihm jetzt schon auf die Nerven ging. Als er beim Wirt bestellte, ließ er den Tisch keine Sekunde unbeobachtet, aber er bezweifelte, dass sein Gefangener in diesem Zustand eine Flucht wagen würde. Er würde es vielleicht geradeso schaffen, aufzustehen. Vielleicht war der Dieb auch weniger geschwächt, als er zeigte, aber geschwächt war er ohne Zweifel. Jackson ärgerte sich über seine Gier. Er war ausgehungert gewesen, trotzdem rechtfertigte das seinen Kontrollverlust nicht. Noch nie zuvor hatte er seine Beherrschung so verloren, aber dieser Mann hatte Empfindungen in seinem Körper hervorgerufen, die er so bisher nicht gekannt hatte.

„Du starrst mich schon wieder an“, riss ihn die maulende Stimme seines Gefangenen aus seinen Überlegungen. „Ich hab das Gefühl, dass du mich gleich auffrisst.“

Jackson konnte ein kleines Knurren, das sich seiner Kehle entwand, nicht unterdrücken.

„Du bist echt gruselig, weiß du das? Ich hab ja von Vampiren gehört, dass die düster und gruselig und blutrünstig sein sollen… Verdammt, ich hab keine Ahnung, wie ich aus der Sache wieder rauskomme.“

„Gar nicht.“ Jackson begann unruhig mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch zu trommeln. Warum hatte es gerade ein Braten sein müssen? Das würde ewig dauern.

„Trotzdem… es war die Sache wert. Felton hat es verdient, dass man ihn bestiehlt.“ Der Blonde nahm Haltung an. Das Feuer war in seine Augen zurückgekehrt. So erschöpft wie er tat schien er doch nicht zu sein. „Der Mann ist ein Schwein. Nichts hat er im Kopf außer seinem Geld. SEINEM Geld. Es ist gar nicht sein Geld. Er stiehlt es nur von den ehrlichen Arbeitern. Und es ist ihm scheißegal, dass Familien wegen ihm hungern. Und dass er Leben zerstört. So jemand gehört bestraft! Deswegen hab ich ihn ausgeraubt. Um den Leuten ihr Geld wiederzugeben.“

„Interessiert mich nicht. Ich fange dich nur ein und bringe dich nach Fin.“

Der Dieb sah ihn fassungslos an. „Wie schläfst du nachts? Wie kannst du das mit deinem Gewissen vereinbaren?“ Es faszinierend, wie offen sich die Empfindungen auf dem ebenmäßigen Gesicht widerspiegelten. Darin konnte Jackson lesen wie in einem Buch. Und trotzdem schaffte es der Blonde immer wieder, ihm etwas vorzugaukeln. Der Dieb war ein geschickter Schauspieler, er sollte auf der Hut sein. Er blieb dem Blonden die Antwort schuldig, schenkte ihm nur ein nichtssagendes, schmales Lächeln und der Dieb wandte sich kopfschüttelnd ab.

Einen Moment später brachte die Tochter des Wirts das Essen an den Tisch und Franklin fiel sofort über den Braten her, wie ein halbverhungerter Wolf. Jackson war immer wieder überrascht, wie viel Nahrung in so kurzer Zeit von einem einzelnen Menschen vertilgt werden konnte. Er war mit der Scheibe Brot und dem kleinen Stückchen Wurst vor sich mehr als zufrieden. Trotzdem dauerte es viel zu lang, bis der Dieb sein Fleisch vertilgt hatte. Es war schon später Nachmittag, und sie würden sich sputen müssen, die Stadt noch vor dem Schließen der Tore verlassen zu können. Er erhob sich. „Wir brechen auf.“

„Du hast das wirklich ernst gemeint mit dem heute noch?“, kaute der Dieb. „Ich bin noch ganz schwach. Meine Beine sind wackelig. Ich brauch noch ne Nacht.“

„Versuch nicht, mich zum Narren zu halten. Hast du das Geld?“

„Ist in meinem Rucksack. Echt schwer zu schleppen, der Kram. Das trägst du aber, oder? Du hast ja jetzt wieder Kraft.“

Jackson versuchte, den aufkommenden Ärger unter Kontrolle zu halten. Schnell stand er auf und ging nach oben, um ihr Gepäck zu holen. Als er wieder in den Schankraum kam, war der Dieb verschwunden. Diesmal erlaubte er sich ein genervtes Grummeln. Das hätte er sich ja denken können.

 

 

~***~

 

 

Weg, nur weg von hier!

Franklin lachte laut in den eisigen Wind. Wie dumm war dieser Jackson eigentlich, dass er ihn einfach so unbeaufsichtigt ließ? Es hätte ihm doch klar sein müssen, dass er abhauen würde! Für so dumm hatte der den Kopfgeldjäger gar nicht gehalten. Das Pflaster flog unter seinen Füßen nur so dahin. Was für ein großartiger Schauspieler er doch war, dass er den blöden Vampir so hatte täuschen können! Jackson aus den Schatten, der ach so unbezwingbare Kopfgeldjäger. Es war auf jeden Fall sehr viel dazu gedichtet worden, so gut war der doch gar nicht. Franklin hatte ihn nun schon zum zweiten Mal besiegt. Na gut, da erste Mal hatte unvorhersehbare Folgen gehabt und jetzt hatte er ihn eigentlich nur ausgetrickst, aber trotzdem. Das hatte vor ihm bestimmt noch niemand geschafft!

Franklin grinste breit, schwelgte aber nicht zu lang im Triumph seiner Flucht. Der Kopfgeldjäger würde ihn nicht einfach so ziehen lassen und auch wenn Franklin noch die beiden Messer in seinen Stiefeln und seinen Bogen bei sich hatte… das Geld, die Pfeile und die restlichen Waffen hatte er zurücklassen müssen. Proviant hatte er auch keinen. Aber er würde sich schon etwas einfallen lassen. Als erstes musste er die Stadt verlassen und dann war Zeit zum Denken und Planen.

Die Wächter am Tor blickten ihm irritiert nach, als er aus der Stadt sauste, aber das war ihm egal. Folgen würden sie ihm nicht und solange er von dem Kopfgeldjäger wegkam… Er lief und lief, so lange und so schnell er konnte. Doch irgendwann wurden ihm doch die Beine schwer. Die eiskalte Luft brannte ihm in der Lunge. Ob er wollte oder nicht… er musste verschnaufen. Schwer atmend lehnte sich an einen der wenigen Bäume und versuchte, seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Na endlich“, ertönte eine Stimme von über ihm, „Du hast eine gute Ausdauer.“

„Hä?“ Verwirrt hob Franklin den Kopf, um den Besitzer der leider allzu bekannten, dunklen Stimme ausfindig zu machen. Jackson sprang von einem der oberen Äste des Baumes und landete elegant vor ihm im Schnee. Die blauen Augen waren wieder von den dunklen Gläsern verdeckt, die es unmöglich machten, seine Miene zu lesen. Was sowieso nicht viel gebracht hätte, so ausdruckslos wie sein Gesicht war. Trotzdem musste Franklin zugeben, dass er die schönen, blauen Augen gerne noch einmal gesehen hätte. „Ich wollte es im Guten versuchen“, riss ihn der Kopfgeldjäger aus seinen Gedanken. „Jetzt werde ich weniger nett sein.“

„Du warst auch so nicht nett!“, murrte Franklin. Er wurde unsanft hochgezerrt, aber er wehrte sich nicht, als der Vampir seine Hände fesselte. Vielleicht war er wagemutig, aber er war nicht vollständig lebensmüde. „Wenn du nicht so viel von meinem Blut getrunken hättest, wär ich dir entkommen.“

„Du bist erstaunlich weitgekommen“, gab der Vampir zu und Franklin war erstaunt. Das war doch schon fast ein Kompliment oder? War das… war das schon nett? Franklin hätte erwartet, dass er es mit einem arroganten Lächeln abtun und ihm sagen würde, dass er eh keine Chance hatte, aber nein… Franklin grinste. Er war eben doch ein meisterhafter Dieb, das musste sogar der Kopfgeldjäger zugeben.

Das Seil an seinen Händen war fest und drückte ihm das Blut ab. Er schüttelte seine Handgelenke unwillig und grummelte in sich hinein, aber der Kopfgeldjäger schien keine Notiz zu nehmen. Er drehte sich um, das Ende des Seils locker in der Hand und setzte sich in Bewegung. „Lauf!“ Franklin stolperte hinterher, fast musste er rennen. Langsam aber sicher fing er an, den Jäger zu verabscheuen. Einerseits tat er so mild und wirkte manchmal fast nett, nur um ihn dann umso mehr zu quälen. Doch er würde das überstehen, wie er alles bisher überstanden hatte. Er würde nicht aufgeben und er würde am Ende gewinnen. Alles, was er brauchte, war ein langer Atem. Früher oder später würde er den Vampir schon auf seine Seite ziehen, so anfällig wie der auf seinen Charme war.

Das war die einzige Schwäche, die er bisher an ihm gefunden hatte und er würde sie nach allen Mitteln der Kunst ausnutzen. Selbst wenn er sich beißen lassen musste… er hatte schon wesentlich unangenehmere Dinge getan, um freizukommen. Mit wesentlich unangenehmeren Zeitgenossen. Der Vampir mochte grausam sein, doch zumindest hatte er Anstand und… er konnte sich sehen lassen. Vielleicht würde Franklin sogar seinen Spaß an der ganzen Sache haben. Es würden sich sicher Gelegenheiten ergeben. Felton würde ihn nicht bekommen, dafür würde er schon sorgen.


	9. Doppelte Gier

Jackson zerrte den Dieb hinter sich her. Seine Geduldsfaden stand kurz vor dem zerreißen, aber er biss die Zähne zusammen, um sich zu beherrschen. Den Dieb versteckt zu verfolgen und seine hoffnungslose Flucht zu beobachten, war ja noch recht amüsant gewesen. Es hatte ihm sogar in die Karten gespielt. Sie hatten ein gutes Stück des Weges in kurzer Zeit zurückgelegt. Und die Euphorie, die von dem hübschen Gesicht gestrahlt hatte… köstlich. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Abgesehen von der befriedigenden Schadenfreude hatte dieser Anblick auch noch andere Gefühle in ihm geweckt… und den Geschmack des Blutes auf seinen Lippen… ein wahrhaft belebender Moment. Doch nun schien der Dieb erschöpft, nicht einmal das halbe Tempo von zuvor schien er halten zu können und stolperte seit der letzten Stunde immer häufiger. Jackson spürte, wie es in ihm zu brodeln begann, aber er hielt die Ungeduld unter Kontrolle. Sie würden rasten müssen, ob er wollte oder nicht. Einen Menschen zu Fuß durch die ganze weiße Ebene zu zerren… normalerweise stellte man ihm eine Kutsche oder zumindest Pferde zur Verfügung. So konnte er sich und den Gefangenen etwas schneller bewegen, aber Felton hatte ihn so überstürzt losgeschickt... Hier, zu Fuß, mit einem schnaufenden, strauchelnden Dieb im Schlepptau, wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst, wie sehr er sich doch von den normalen Menschen unterschied.

Also blieb er stehen. Der Dieb schien es nicht sofort zu registrieren und purzelte fast in ihn hinein. Er hatte das Zetern vor Stunden aufgegeben, vermutlich, weil er die Luft zum Atmen gebraucht hatte. „Halten wir endlich an?“ Er mochte erschöpft klingen, aber der genervte Unterton überwog. Aufgegeben hatte er also noch nicht.

„Ja“ Jackson setzte seinen Rucksack ab und sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie sein Gefangener, wo er stand auf die Knie niedersank. Wortlos reichte er ihm ein Stück Brot. Er konnte auf die Nahrung verzichten, im Notfall würde er immer auf das Blut seines Gefangenen zurückgreifen können. Aber wenn der Dieb zu entkräftet war, um anständig zu laufen… das wäre nur hinderlich.

Ebenso wortlos verschlang der Dieb das Brot und schob eine Handvoll Schnee nach um seinen Durst zu stillen. Der unterschwellige Trotz in seinen Bewegungen sollte Jackson wohl zeigen, dass sein Gefangener sich nicht unterkriegen lassen würde… Da war Stolz in seiner Haltung und Entschlossenheit in seinen Augen. Eigentlich eine Schande, dass ein so schöner, willensstarker Mann zum Tod verurteilt war…

Jackson schichtete ein kleines Feuer auf und reichte dem Blonden eine Decke, damit er sich vor dem Schnee schützen konnte. Sofort wickelte sich der Mensch darin ein und robbte wärmesuchend so nah wie möglich an das Feuer heran. Das Licht der Flammen erleuchtete das schöne Gesicht, brachte die von der Kälte geröteten Wangen zum Glänzen. Jackson konnte sich nicht recht von diesem Anblick lösen. Diese neuentdeckte Empfindung erwachte in ihm und mit ihr das Bedürfnis, den Dieb an sich zu ziehen, Kontakt zwischen ihnen, ihren Körpern, ihrer Haut, ihrem Blut herzustellen, sich den Mensch zu Eigen zu machen… Die braunen Augen hoben sich von der Betrachtung der Flammen und starrten unverhohlen in die seinen. Ein Schaudern überlief Jackson, er wandte den Blick ab, doch spürte den unverwandten Blick des Diebes weiterhin auf sich. Es machte ihn nervös, brachte sein Blut in Wallung. Was war das für ein Gefühl? Was sollte er damit anfangen? Er hatte jetzt keine Zeit für so was. Wieder wühlte er im Rucksack und zog ein weiteres Stückchen Brot hervor. „Iss auf und schlaf“, knurrte er. Seine Stimme verriet wahrscheinlich, wie aufgewühlt er war, doch momentan musste er all seine Selbstkontrolle darauf verwenden, nicht über das Feuer zu springen und den anderen zu verschlingen. Der Dieb aber erwiderte nichts, drehte sich nur auf die Seite und schloss die Augen. Er schien wirklich erschöpft zu sein. Nach wenigen Minuten atmete er tief und langsam, wie es die Menschen in ihrem Schlaf zu tun schienen.

Jacksons Blick wurde zum Gesicht des Schlafenden gezogen. Der Feuerschein spielte noch immer mit seinen Zügen, machte sie noch kontrastreicher. Im Schlaf wirkten die Menschen so friedlich, so unschuldig. Selbst dieser Wirbelwind, dieser verschlagene Dieb, der manchmal diesen tiefen, dunklen Ausdruck in seinen Augen hatte, der in Jackson etwas bewegte, das er so nicht kannte… im Schlaf wirkte er wie ein kleines Kind. Wie ein unschuldiges, wundervolles Wesen, zu kostbar und zerbrechlich für diese Welt. Aber er wollte diesen Anblick nicht nur heute Nacht bewundern. Er wollte ihn besitzen. Er wollte der einzige sein, der diesen sorglosen, friedvollen, verwundbaren Ausdruck an Franklin kannte. Seine scharfen Augen richteten sich auf jedes kleine Detail des Antlitzes vor ihm. Die markanten Kieferknochen, die sich in dem schmalen Kinn vereinten, luden dazu ein, daran entlang zu lecken, knabbern. Die vollen, leicht geöffneten Lippen schrien förmlich danach, von seinen in Beschlag genommen zu werden, wie sie es schon einmal getan hatten. Die schmale Nase mit der knolligen Spitze und die dichten, dunklen Augenbrauen harmonierten perfekt mit der Erscheinung. Lange Wimpern verschlossen die warmen, haselnussbraunen Augen. All das sollte Jackson gehören, nur ihm allein und er…

Jackson erschrak über seinen eigenen Gedankengang. Wie kam er dazu, Besitzansprüche zu stellen? Dieser Dieb würde schon bald verurteilt und dann verschwunden sein. Doch dieses Gesicht, wie es von den blonden Locken umrahmt wurde, das Gefühl als Franklin ihre Lippen aufeinandergepresst, ihre Münder vereint hatte… das würde er nicht vergessen können. Egal wie lange er lebte. Er wollte diesen Menschen erhalten, ihn besitzen… Es war solch eine Verschwendung, ihn umbringen zu lassen…

Jackson erlaubte sich ein kleines Seufzen und wandte den Blick gen Himmel. Der Mond stand klar und fast voll über der schneebedeckten Ebene und versilberte die Landschaft. Einen Moment hielt er inne und richtete all seine unbeantworteten Fragen an den Mond. Dieses silberne Rund, das ihn seit seiner Kindheit auf jeder seiner nächtlichen Reisen begleitet hatte, auf ihn hinabgeschaut, ihn beobachtet hatte, wie die Eltern, von denen er manchmal wünschte, er hätte sie gekannt. Sie waren nie da gewesen. Niemand war lang in seinem Leben geblieben, nur der Mond… auch wenn er manchmal nicht zu sehen war, so schien der Jackson doch nie fern. Und er hörte ihm zu, wenn er mit seinen eigenen Gedanken, Gefühlen nicht umzugehen wusste. So wie jetzt.

Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu seinem Gefangenen und dessen ruhigen, wunderschönen Gesicht. Er war in seinem Leben schon vielen Menschen begegnet, wenn meist auch nur flüchtig. Er kannte harte, vernarbte Gesichter, er kannte das verschlagene Grinsen von leicht bekleideten Frauen, die etwas von ihm wollten, das er nicht geben konnte. Er kannte vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissene Augen. Er kannte Abscheu und Verachtung in Blick und Haltung. Aber noch nie war ihm jemand mit so dummdreistem Stolz und unverbesserlichem Trotz begegnet. Noch nie war ihm hatte er jemanden getroffen, der ihn so unverhohlen anstarrte wie der Blonde, ohne Abscheu vor seiner Herkunft in den Augen. Auch wenn er ihn als „Vampir“, und „Kopfgeldjäger“ bezeichnete, so hatte Jackson doch das Gefühl, von Franklin als ein vollwertiges Gegenüber betrachtet zu werden. Nicht wie die Missgeburt, die Abscheulichkeit, die man ihn zu sein glauben machte. Und er wusste, welch ein Fehler es gewesen war, dem ersten Menschen, der ihn so betrachtet hatte zu vertrauen. Aber damals war er jung gewesen, unerfahren. Und Franklin… Franklin war nicht diese Sorte Mensch. Er war ein Dieb und ein Verbrecher, ja, aber er war nicht diese Sorte Mensch.

Mit dem Mond erwachten auch Jacksons vampirische Sinne zu ihrer vollen Potenz. Der herbe Geruch, der von seinem Gefangenen ausging ließ sich bei bestem Willen nicht mehr ignorieren. Unter dem Schweiß und Dreck von Monaten nahm er dessen eigenen Duft stärker wahr, als zuvor. Er erinnerte ihn an frisch geschlagenes Holz und es ging eine Art der Vertrautheit, der Behaglichkeit davon aus… Das Blut des Blonden pulsierte mit den langsamen, starken Schlägen seines Herzens in seinem Körper. Wieder erinnerte er sich an den Geschmack dieses Blutes, dieses besonderen Blutes. Jackson konnte nicht bestimmen, was Franklins Blut von dem anderer Menschen unterschied, aber es war ohne Zweifel in einer ganz anderen Liga. Und es schien nach ihm zu rufen. Sein eigenes Blut antwortete auf den Ruf, sein Herz beschleunigte den Rhythmus und mit ihm auch seine Atmung. Jackson leckte sich über die Lippen und bleckte die Zähne, die mit dem langsamen, unangenehmen Ziehen zu vampirischen Reißzähnen ausbildeten. Mit aller Macht schaffte er es, sitzen zu bleiben. Sein Gefangener musste schlafen, sie hatten noch einen weiten Weg vor sich. Aber das Blut… das Blut…

Mit jedem Herzschlag steigerte sich die altbekannte Blutgier. Auch das neue, unbekannte Verlangen breitete sich kribbelnd in seinen Gliedern aus. Noch konnte er nicht wirklich einschätzen, ob es sich dabei um eine Verstärkung seiner Gier nach Blut handelte, es schien ihm eher eine Gier nach Franklin, seinem Fleisch, seinem Körper zu sein. War das ein neuer Teil des vampirischen Erbes, der da in ihm erwacht war? Er hatte nie von Vampiren gehört, die ihre Opfer verschlangen. In den Geschichten saugten sie ihnen nur das Blut aus. Vielleicht war es auch eine abartige Mischung seiner beiden Erben, der menschliche Drang zu zerstören mit der vampirischen Gier nach Erneuerung…

Verkrampft stemmte er die geballten Fäuste in den Schnee, die Kälte verschaffte ihm eine kurze Abkühlung. Den Mund konnte er nicht mehr schließen, ohne sich selbst zu verletzen, so lang waren seine Zähne bisher selten geworden. Er schwitzte und zitterte vor Anstrengung, sich zurückzuhalten und wusste doch, dass er diesen Kampf über kurz oder lang verlieren würde. Warum es also weiter versuchen?

Tief atmete er durch und hob den Kopf. Noch nie hatte er die Welt so stechend scharf gesehen. Seine Pupillen mussten sich unglaublich erweitert haben. Langsam erhob er sich, doch er zuckte zusammen, als der Stoff seiner Hose unsanft an seiner Körpermitte rieb, wie sie es sonst nie tat. Seine Hand wanderte an die Stelle und er fand, dass sich das Anhängsel zwischen seinen Beinen wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung verhärtet hatte, jedoch stärker als zuvor. So sehr, dass es fast schmerzte. Die Berührung jagte einen euphorischen Schock durch seinen Körper, aber sie steigerte das Verlangen nur noch.

Ein leises Knurren ertönte, das sich wohl aus Jacksons eigener Kehle entwunden hatte, mit langsamen, von Verlangen und Instinkt kontrollierten Bewegungen bewegte er sich auf den Schlafenden zu. Je näher er kam, desto stärker wurde der Geruch, den er so gierig einsog. Er beugte sich über Franklin, wusste, dass er diesen Kampf verloren hatte. Er hatte sich seiner Gier ergeben und die schien genau zu wissen, was zu tun war. Hauchzart strichen seine Lippen über die zarte Haut am entblößten Hals des Blonden. Der Dieb murmelte ihm Schlaf und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Jackson wandte sich nun den weichen Lippen zu, die er so sehr begehrte und presste seine eigenen darauf. Er leckte mit der Zunge darüber und merkte, wie der Mann unter ihm erwachte.


	10. Lust. Liebe. Beides. Je nachdem.

Franklin ärgerte sich über seine eigene Naivität. Natürlich hatte sein Fluchtversuch so enden müssen. Dieser blöde Vampir hatte ihn schneller ausfindig gemacht als je ein Kopfgeldjäger zuvor. Wie hatte er denken können, er hätte irgendeine Chance gegen ihn? Der Typ war schneller und stärker als ein Mensch es je sein würde, er war schlau, geschickt und diese verdammte Nase würde ihn wahrscheinlich überall ausfindig machen. Es war dumm gewesen, einfach wegzurennen, jetzt musste er mit den Konsequenzen leben. Das Tempo, mit dem der Kopfgeldjäger ihn durch den Schnee gezerrt hatte, hätte er fast nicht halten können, zumindest war das dem Idioten irgendwann aufgefallen. Ganz unbarmherzig war er also doch nicht. Eigentlich hätte Franklin ihn eher als jemanden eingeschätzt, der sich am Leid anderer erfreute. Vielleicht war dem Typen auch einfach bewusst, dass sie morgen die Reise nicht fortsetzen konnte, wenn Franklin völlig entkräftet war. Aber er hatte schon andere Kopfgeldjäger erlebt. Und der hier war, trotz seiner unheimlichen Abstammung, überraschend menschlich. Er hatte ihm Brot gegeben und eine Decke, die ihm im Moment wertvoller war als das Gold in seinem Rucksack. Der Kopfgeldjäger schien sich tatsächlich um sein Wohlergehen zu sorgen. Oder war auch das Franklins Charme zu verdanken? Es gab nur einen Bereich, in dem Franklin dem Vampir überlegen war und das war seine Menschenkenntnis und die Überredungskunst. Sein Charme war die einzige Waffe, die er in diesem Kampf einsetzen konnte und er würde es ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste tun.

Verstohlen blickte er zu Jackson und bemerkte, wie die blauen Augen auf ihm ruhten. Zwar konnte er in der aufziehenden Dunkelheit nicht viel erkennen, doch die Gier des Vampirs war fast spürbar. Unverwandt starrte er zurück, suchte den Kontakt zu den schönen, blauen Augen. Ein leises Knurren entwand sich der Kehle des hageren Mannes und er kramte ein weiteres Stückchen Brot aus dem Rucksack, das Franklin dankbar auffing. „Iss auf und schlaf.“ Dieser kleine Fortschritt musste Franklin für heute reichen, er war zu erschöpft, um den Vampir noch weiter zu umgarnen. Also rollte er sich noch etwas fester in die wärmende Decke ein und schloss die Augen…

 

Weiche Berührungen weckten ihn aus dem traumlosen Schlaf der Erschöpfung. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte er nicht mehr als eine Stunde geschlafen. Wiederwillig grummelte er und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Noch nicht jetzt. Nur noch ein paar mehr Stunden…

Plötzlich fühlte er einen Druck auf seinen Lippen, etwas Feuchtes, das er zunächst nicht einordnen könnte. Eine Zunge! Mit einem Mal war er hellwach. Jemand küsste ihn! Jackson?!?

Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf. Der Vampir hockte über ihm und presste verlangend ihre Lippen aufeinander. Franklin hatte kaum Zeit sich über seinen Triumph zu freuen, schnell erwiderte er den Kuss, ehe Jackson es sich anders überlegte. Ihre Zungen begannen miteinander zu spielen, wie sie es schon einmal getan hatten und Franklin war sich sicher, dass er schon durchaus schlechtere Küsse erlebt hatte. Zwar war Jackson ziemlich ungeübt, doch das machte er mit der Intensität des Kusses mehr als wett. Es fühlte sich gut an, sehr gut sogar. Natürlich spürte er, wie die riesigen Reißzähne an seinen Kiefer drückten, doch das Wissen stachelte ihn eher noch mehr an. Dieser Kuss war gefährlich, vielleicht sogar lebensgefährlich, die Anspannung in seinen Gliedern und die leichte Panik machte alles noch intensiver. Er spürte Jacksons Erregung auf sich, wusste dass ihr Geplänkel auch ihn selbst nicht kalt ließ. Keuchend trennte er sich von dem Vampir, der ihn hungrig anstarrte. Mit Augen, die echtes Entsetzen in Franklin auslösten.

Sie waren komplett schwarz. Kein Fünkchen blau oder weiß war darin zu erkennen. So etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen. Nun zeigte der Vampir also seine wahre Gestalt. Unmenschlich blasse Haut eingerahmt von seidigem, dunklem Haar, auf dem silbern der Mond schimmerte. Mit Augen so schwarz wie die dunkelste Neumondnacht starrte er auf Franklin nieder wie ein Wolf auf ein erlegtes Kaninchen. Franklin sah die Gier, spürte sie in seine eigenen Glieder kriechen, die Angst vor dem Raubtier verdrängen. Alle Anspannung schwand langsam dahin, sein Fluchtinstinkt erlosch. Er war wie festgenagelt vom Ausdruck in den schwarzen Augen. Was passierte hier? Er hatte vorgehabt, Jackson zu manipulieren, jetzt spürte er, wie er langsam aber sicher selbst die Kontrolle über sich und seinen Körper verlor. Auch egal. Darauf kam es nicht an. Gierig zog er Jackson wieder an sich, der ihm sofort entgegenkam und mit dem Unterleib gegen den seinen stieß. Franklin schnappte nach Luft, fast wäre ihm ein Geräusch entwichen. Jackson knurrte leise, saugte und leckte an seinem Hals. Es war klar, was jetzt geschehen würde, Franklin hatte keine Angst davor. Ja, er hatte fast das Gefühl, als begehre es ihm danach. Plötzlich konnte er sich nichts Erstrebenswerteres  vorstellen, als von Jackson gebissen zu werden. Sich auf ewig mit ihm zu verbinden. Sie würden eins sein. So wie sie es immer hatten sein sollen…

Seine Hand wanderte zu dem Berührungspunkt ihrer Lenden, der Stoff spannte unangenehm und dem Vampir schien es eher noch schlechter zu gehen. Er keuchte angestrengt, knurrte, gab undefinierbare, tierische Laute von sich, die Franklin in jeder anderen Situation geängstigt hätten. Jetzt aber verstärkten sie die Gier nur noch. Nicht Jacksons Gier, Franklins. Er wollte sehen, ob das Blut des Vampirs auch rot war. Er wollte es auf seinen Lippen spüren, auf seiner Zunge schmecken… Da waren die Zähne an seinem Hals, er bot Jackson schwer atmend mehr von seiner Haut dar, spürte den kurzen Schmerz und wie ihm langsam die Kraft entzogen wurde. Die kühle Taubheit breitete sich in ihm aus, um ihn wurde es kalt. Dann riss es ihm das Bewusstsein weg.

 

Als er erwachte saß Jackson an derselben Stelle wie am Abend zuvor und starrte ihn an. Kaum bemerkte er, dass Franklin aufgewacht war, fixierte er mit diesem nervenaufreibenden, nichtssagenden Ausdruck seine Augen. „Wie geht es dir?“

Franklin setzte sich auf und versuchte so intensiv wie möglich zurück zu starren und zumindest so zu tun, als wäre er verärgert. „War schon mal  besser“ Vorsichtig betastete er die Stelle, an der der Vampir ihn in den Nacht gebissen hatte. Einfach, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er das nicht nur geträumt hatte. Au. Die Stelle tat weh und er fühlte kleine Grinde. Kein Traum. Was war da gestern Nacht passiert?

„Erkläre mir, was es mit dieser Gier auf sich hat“, verlangte der Vampir. Anscheinend war Franklin nicht der einzige, der Fragen hatte.

„Welche Gier?“

„Die Gier nach dem anderen. Nicht Blut.“

Jetzt konnte Franklin sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ach, du meinst die Lust?“

„Die Lust?“

„Liebe. Lust. Beides. Je nachdem.“ Hatte der Vampir wirklich keine Ahnung? Wie alt war er? Groß, düster, mysteriös… die Frauen müssten sich doch nur so an ihn ranschmeißen.

„Erkläre.“

Franklin verdrehte die auch und seufzte vielleicht etwas übertrieben. „Bitte und danke sagen hat dir auch keiner beigebracht, was? Wer hat dich denn erzogen?“

„Erkläre.“

Uff, wo sollte er da anfangen. „Na ja, das ist halt der Drang jemandem nahe zu sein. Sich zu berühren und zu küssen und sein Ding in die Frau reinzustecken. Das fühlt sich dann gut an. Und manchmal ist einem die Person besonders wichtig. So wie kostbar. Dann fühlt es sich noch viel besser an. Und das ist dann Liebe. Dann will man zusammen sein und Kinder haben und so.“

„Ich will Kinder mit dir haben?“ Der Vampir wirkte ehrlich verwirrt. Verdammt, erklären war noch nie Franklins Stärke gewesen. Mit anderen reden konnte er eigentlich gut, aber wie sollte man so was Kompliziertes wie Liebe erklären? Er hatte ja selber nur eine Idee davon, was das war. Und der blöde Vampir hatte das völlig in den falschen Hals bekommen. „Nee, das geht nur mit einer Frau. Du bist keine Frau. Ich auch nicht.“ Er holte tief Luft und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Wie kriegte er Verständnis in dieses begriffsstutzige Vampirhirn rein? „Das, was da gestern Abend passiert ist…“, er fühlte, wie seine Wangen beim Gedanken daran warm wurden, „Das war die Lust. Das ist auch so ne Art Gier, hast du ja gesagt. Der Mann hat den Trieb, sein Ding in eine Frau reinzustecken, damit sie vielleicht ein Kind von ihm kriegt. Und manchmal passiert es halt auch, dass ein Mann sein Ding auch in einen anderen Mann reinstecken will, auch wenn er kein Kind kriegen kann.“ Warum das so war, wusste Franklin selber nicht. Deshalb war er froh, als Jackson nur stumm nickte. „Liebe ist noch was anderes. Das ist viel größer und… mehr. Du weißt schon, wenn einem ein Mensch besonders wichtig ist. Liebe halt.“

„Liebe…“ Der Vampir drehte das Wort in seinem Mund, wie etwas, das er noch nie gekostet hatte. Es war eindeutig, dass er keinerlei Bedeutung damit verband. Wie blöd konnte man sein, dass man nicht wusste, was Liebe war?

„Liebe ist… also das ist mehr als das, was man mit Lust verbindet. Liebe ist das, was die Mutter dazu bringt alles Leid auf sich zu nehmen, um ihr Kind zu schützen. Sie kann einen ganz stark machen, aber sie macht einen auch abhängig von der Person, die man liebt, weil die einem so wichtig ist. Das ist wie eine Verbindung zwischen zwei Herzen“, Franklin deutete eine Verbindung zwischen ihren Brustkörben an, „und wenn das eine kaputtgeht, dann tut das auch dem anderen weh. Aber wenn einer sich freut, dann freut sich der andere auch. Man ist miteinander glücklicher als allein, aber voneinander getrennt tut einem das Herz dann weh.“ Franklin war stolz auf sich. So gut sollte jemand anders Liebe erst mal erklären. Das musste auch Jackson  jetzt auch verstanden haben. Erwartungsvoll blickte er zu dem Vampir. Wie immer konnte er dessen Ausdruck nicht deuten. Schließlich sah er auf, die blauen Augen schienen nachdenklich.

„Und was bedeutet das für mich?“

Da! Das war die Vorlage, auf die er gewartet hatte. Franklin verzog seine Lippen zu einem zarten Lächeln und schenkte Jackson einen warmen Blick. Ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen, wurstelte er sich aus seiner Decke, um zu dem Vampir hinzustiefeln, aber er hatte nicht erwartet, dass er so schwach sein würde. Franklin spürte seine Knie nachgeben, aber Vampir war über ihm und hatte ihn aufgefangen, bevor er auf dem gefrorenen Schnee aufkommen konnte. Das war keine geplante Handlung gewesen, Franklin verbuchte es als einen Punkt für sich, dummerweise hatte der Vampir seine Mimik aber so gut unter Kontrolle, dass er sich nichts anmerken ließ. Er legte seine Hand an die kühle blasse Wange, die nicht wegzuckte, und suchte den Blickkontakt. „Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was es für dich bedeutet“, sagte er leise, „Ich weiß nur, dass… da ist etwas zwischen uns. Überlege dir nur, was ich dir alles geben könnte. Ich kann dich richtig glücklich machen.“ Franklin hob den Kopf. An Jacksons intensive Küsse könnte er sich wirklich gewöhnen… langsam schloss er die Augen, gab dem Vampir die Möglichkeit, die letzte Distanz zu überbrücken. Er fühlte, wie er sanft auf dem Schnee abgesetzt wurde. Überrascht öffnete er die Augen. Der Vampir hatte sich erhoben und starrte mit unlesbarem Blick auf ihn nieder. „Was heißt es schon, glücklich zu sein“, sagte er schlicht, als kümmere es nicht im Geringsten, drehte sich um und begann, ihre Sachen in den Rucksack zu stopfen. Doch so schnell gab Franklin nicht auf. Er erhob sich langsam, diesmal vorsichtiger und trat an den Vampir heran. Der fuhr herum, als er ihn an der Schulter berührte, doch in dem Moment hatte Franklin seine Lippen schon eingefangen.

Sein Plan ging auf. Er fühlte, wie der Widerstand von dem hageren Mann abfiel und er den Kuss erwiderte. Sanft, so sanft. Franklin wusste, dass er liebevoll sein konnte, aber dass der Vampir so viel Hingabe zeigte… es kribbelte überall an seinem Körper. So musste sich Triumph anfühlen. Verdammt, dieser stolze, starke Vampir war ihm doch schon völlig verfallen. Es würde ein Kinderspiel werden, ihn von seinem eigentlichen Vorhaben abzubringen. Sie würden gemeinsam das Leben so vieler Menschen verbessern und keiner dieser idiotischen Kopfgeldjäger würde auch nur auf eine Meile an ihn herankommen, wenn er einen so mächtigen Beschützer an seiner Seite hatte. Und wenn er das Herz dieses naiven Vampirs erst mal von sich überzeugt hatte, würde es niemanden geben, der Jacksons Loyalität brechen konnte. Ja, an diesen Gedanken konnte er sich gewöhnen. Und an diesen Kuss… diesen herrlichen, liebevollen, sanften Kuss…


	11. Macht

Das Blut des Diebes. Jackson schmeckte es noch immer auf seinen Lippen. Köstlicher als alles, was er bisher probiert hatte. Alles in ihm schrie danach, diesen Mann an sich zu ziehen, Spuren auf seiner Haut zu hinterlassen, ihn vollständig in sich aufzunehmen, leerzutrinken, in seinem Blut zu baden… Jackson riss sich zusammen, bevor seine Fantasie vollständig mit ihm durchging, er spürte schon wieder, wie sein „Ding“, wie Franklin es genannt hatte, zum Leben erwachte. Er durfte es nicht übertreiben. Schon jetzt war Franklin geschwächt, mehr als gut für sie beide war. Er konnte kaum aufrecht stehen, geschweige denn gehen. So würden sie nicht weiterreisen können. Aber Jackson aus den Schatten beendete seine Aufträge immer pünktlich und zuverlässig. Schließlich war er der Beste. Eigentlich wollte er sich nicht zu so etwas herablassen, aber… sein Ruf war ihm am Ende doch wichtiger als sein Stolz. Und schließlich handelte es sich nicht um irgendeinen dahergelaufenen Kriminellen sondern um… den Besitzer des köstlichsten Blutes weit und breit… und… Jackson beendete den Gedankengang, bevor er wieder abschweifte. Kurzentschlossen reichte er Franklin den Rucksack und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. „Spring auf!“

Als nichts geschah, wandte er den Kopf nach hinten. Der Blonde starrte ihn entgeistert an. „Sonst kommen wir nie von der Stelle. Wehe, du lässt dich fallen.“ Er musste die Drohung nicht aussprechen. Im nächsten Moment spürte er das Gewicht des kleineren, doch kompakt gebauten Mannes auf sich. Es machte ihm wenig aus. Seine vampirischen Kräfte wurden von der Sonne nur leicht geschwächt und er spürte die Kraft des neuen Blutes in seinen Adern rauschen. „Halt dich fest.“ Dann konnte er endlich ein anständiges Reisetempo annehmen.

 

Die Landschaft zog an ihnen vorbei, Jackson spürte die Anstrengung kaum. Es schien, als wäre Franklins Blut nicht nur besonders schmackhaft, sondern auch besonders kraftvoll. Wenn er wollte, hätte er in diesem Tempo sicher zwei Tage ohne Pause laufen können. Doch das würde er nicht tun. Mit der Zeit würden die leicht gebeugte Haltung und die angewinkelten Arme mit der Zeit unangenehm. Und auch sein Gefangener würde eine Reise länger als einen Tag in dieser Position wohl kaum verkraften. Seit wann war Jackson das Wohlbefinden eines Gefangenen wichtig? Er konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären. Dieser Kauderwelsch, den Franklin ihm gestern zu erklären versucht hatte… Er konnte Franklins Beschreibungen von „Liebe“ auf verschiedene, ihm bis dahin unerklärliche Verhaltensweisen von Menschen beziehen. Vertraute Blicke, ein geistig umnachteter Ausdruck im Gesicht, Menschen, die plötzlich den Mut entwickelten etwas mit Zähnen und Klauen zu verteidigen… vielleicht war das diese Liebe. Vielleicht war das auch etwas ganz anderes und Franklin hatte sich diesen Unsinn nur ausgedacht. Doch so viel Kreativität traute er dem Nichtsnutz gar nicht zu. Vielleicht hatte auch einfach etwas falsch verstanden. Jackson kannte auch die andere Seite. Menschen nutzten sich gegenseitig aus, brachten sich um, nahmen anderen ihren Besitz weg… Jackson konnte sich nicht erklären, wie Menschen einerseits so selbstlos und andererseits so selbstsüchtig handeln konnten. Waren das nicht Gegensätze?

Aber die Küsse… er hatte sie bei den Menschen beobachtet und sich oft gefragt, warum sie so viel Gefallen daran fanden, sich gegenseitig die Zunge in den Mund zu stecken. Der Hals war doch das Interessante. Mit der wunderbar pulsierenden Schlagader darunter… Aber nun konnte er sie verstehen. Die Lippen auf die eines anderen zu pressen, die Zungen umeinander zu winden… es löste etwas in ihm aus, ein Gefühl, das er nicht wirklich fassen und auch nicht beschreiben konnte… es war ein gutes Gefühl, ein sehr gutes. So gut, dass man nie aufhören wollte, immer mehr haben wollte, bis einem der Atem wegblieb und das Herz fast aus der Brust sprang… Gier. Lust. Liebe. Glück? Vielleicht war das auch dieses Glück, von dem der Dieb gefaselt hatte. Er konnte mit diesen Begriffen nicht viel anfangen.

Er wusste nicht, inwiefern er seinem Gefangenen vertrauen konnte. Vieles von dem, was er geschildert hatte, konnte Jackson nachvollziehen. Dieser Mann hatte eine besondere Wirkung auf ihn und schien so etwas wie… Bedeutung für ihn zu entwickeln. Es war ihm unerklärlicherweise wichtig, dass es Franklin gut ging. Er wollte ihn in seiner Nähe haben. Der Dieb wurde ihm langsam… wichtig. Aber wie ging es Franklin dabei? Nahm der das genauso ernst? Die Küsse hatten sie beide genossen, aber wenn er das richtig verstanden hatte, musste das nicht unbedingt etwas mit den anderen Gefühlen zu tun haben. Franklin hatte auf diesem Gebiet deutlich mehr Erfahrung als er selbst und Jackson in seiner Position hätte alles versucht, um freizukommen. Wie sicher konnte er sich sein, dass er nicht belogen wurde? Das Risiko, dass Franklin ihn vielleicht nur manipulierte, ließ sich nicht von der Hand weisen. Der Blondschopf hatte es faustdick hinter den Ohren. Jackson musste vorsichtiger sein und seinen Gefangenen genauer beobachten. Doch der Dieb war ein guter Schauspieler und Jackson kannte sich mit dieser Art von Empfindungen nicht gut aus. Trauer, Angst, Wut kannte er in den verschiedensten Ausprägungen und konnte mit verbundenen Augen sagen, was echt war und was gespielt. Menschen, die Angst hatten, wütend waren oder trauerten rochen anders. Aber wie roch Freude? Und wie Glück? Was Liebe anging, war er völlig unbedarft. Er wusste nicht mal, ob er an so etwas überhaupt glaubte.

Es wäre wohl das Beste, wenn sie ihren Weg einfach fortsetzten. Er würde Franklin zu Felton bringen und pünktlich dort abliefern, wie es sein Auftrag war. Und dann würde er weitersehen. Auf dem Weg nach Fin bliebe sie immer noch genügend Zeit, um Entscheidungen zu treffen. Vielleicht würde er das Spiel des Diebs, wenn er denn annahm, dass es sich um ein Spiel handelte, ein bisschen mitspielen und sehen, ob der kleine Batzen Selbstbewusstsein irgendwann unvorsichtig wurde. Und er hoffte, mehr über die Liebe, oder zumindest die Lust, herauszufinden. Zumindest über Franklins Idee davon. Er zweifelte ja nicht nur an der Existenz von Liebe, sondern sogar noch mehr daran, dass sie für ihn als Vampir… Halbvampir… dasselbe bedeutete. Wieder einmal verfluchte er, dass er so wenig über die zweite Hälfte seines Erbes wusste.

Franklin war eingeschlafen und Jackson musste ihn gut festhalten, damit er nicht herunterrutschte. Die Position war nun sehr ungünstig. Kurzerhand schwang er den Körper nach vorn und trug ihn in seinen Armen vor sich her. Ein bisschen besser, aber nur minimal. Trotzdem. Sie wollten schließlich so schnell wie möglich bei Felton ankommen.

 

~***~

 

Es gab Angenehmeres, als sich wie ein Affe an den Rücken eines Vampirs zu klammern. Aber Franklin fehlte die Kraft, sich darüber zu beschweren. Jackson hielt ihn gut fest und er konnte zumindest sicher sein, dass der Typ ihn nicht fallen lassen würde. Franklin wusste, dass er eine gewisse Bedeutung für den Vampir entwickelt hatte, genau wie er geplant hatte, aber wie sicher konnte er sich sein, dass er ihn von sich überzeugt hatte? Wahrscheinlich musste er noch mehr Vertrauen zwischen ihnen schaffen, dem Vampir mehr Zuneigung entgegenbringen. Das arme Geschöpf schien sie ja aufzusaugen, wie ein Schwamm. Jetzt wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt, um seinen Plan weiter zu überdenken, aber ihm fehlte schlichtweg die Kraft. Das Blut, das er verloren hatte, fehlte ihm zum Denken. Verärgert vergrub er das Gesicht in der irrsinnig dünnen Jacke, die den schmalen, muskulösen Rücken bedeckte. Sie hatte fast keinen Geruch, nur ein wenig Rauch konnte er erschnüffeln. Natürlich konnte auch die Jacke ihm keinen Aufschluss geben. Er war Jackson schon näher gewesen und hatte keinerlei Eigengeruch wahrnehmen können. Vielleicht gab es das bei Vampiren nicht. Schade eigentlich. Franklin hätte gerne gewusst, ob er den Geruch von Jacksons Haut mochte. Er seufzte innerlich. So hatte er das nicht geplant. Er war ja kaum fähig, angemessen zu handeln. Wie sollte er Jackson weiter von sich überzeugen, wenn ihm sogar die Kraft zum Laufen fehlte? Das Theater, das der dem Vampir vorspielte, würde er kaum aufrechterhalten können. Zum Glück hatte er heute Morgen nicht viel schauspielern müssen. Es war nicht schwer, dem Vampir Sympathie vorzuspielen, weil er dessen Gesellschaft tatsächlich angenehm fand. Trotzdem… einen liebestrunkenen Franklin zu erschaffen, würde mehr Kraft kosten. Das nächste Mal würde er sich wehren, wenn Jackson ihn beißen wollte. Er war fest entschlossen, auch dieses Mal wieder zu entkommen. Was würde seine Mutter sonst sagen? Er wollte, dass sie stolz auf ihn war. Und er musste ihr doch sagen, wo er das Geld versteckt hatte. Schließlich war sie darauf angewiesen. Und so viele andere auch…

Bevor er sich weiter in der Ausführung der Ungerechtigkeiten der Menschen verlieren konnte, war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

 

Als er wieder erwachte, wollte sich ein wenig räkeln. Doch ihm fiel auf, dass er sich in einer anderen Position befand. Er wurde von zwei starken Armen gehalten. Der eine stützte seinen Rücken, der andere hielt ihn in den Kniekehlen. Irritiert öffnete er die Augen. Über sich erkannte er Jacksons Gesicht. Es war vollkommen ausdruckslos, er schien sich nur auf seine Bewegung zu konzentrieren. Seine Augen waren wieder von den seltsamen dunklen Gläsern verdeckt. Die Gläser trug er doch nur… ihm fiel auf, dass es inzwischen Mittag war. Und dass ihre Umgebung nicht mehr blendend weiß war. Hatten sie die Weiße Ebene etwa schon verlassen? Das war doch gar nicht möglich! Wie lang hatte er geschlafen? Schnell blinzelte er den letzten Schlaf weg und sah sich um. Vollkommen perplex betrachtete er die vorbeiziehende Landschaft. Gut, in dieser Geschwindigkeit war es durchaus möglich bis Mittag die Weiße Ebene zu verlassen. Unglaublich, wie schnell dieser Vampir laufen konnte. Deswegen hatte Jackson ihn auch so schnell einholen können, obwohl er etliche Tage Vorsprung gehabt hatte! Kurz versuchte Franklin, sich zu orientieren. Keine Chance. Nur nichtssagende, braungrüne Grasfläche mit vereinzelten Bäumen. Es war immer noch kalt, aber die Winterlande hatten sie wahrscheinlich schon verlassen.

„Wo sind wir?“

„Ah, du bist wach“ Jacksons Stimme war ebenso gleichgültig, wie sein Gesichtsausdruck war. Nicht einen Blick warf er ihm zu. Und er klang in keinster Weise angestrengt oder außer Atem. Angeber.

„Wo sind wir?“, fragte Franklin noch einmal.

„Zwischen Telho und Gradiza“ Der log ihn doch an! Waren sie tatsächlich schon so weit gekommen? Franklin rechnete einmal kurz nach. Von Gradiza war es zwar noch eine beachtliche Strecke bis Narumburg, aber wenn sie sich in diesem Tempo weiter bewegten… auf jeden Fall viel zu wenig Zeit, um seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Verdammt! Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Am Rande seines Entsetzens nahm Franklin wahr, wie Jackson immer langsamer wurde und schließlich stehen blieb. „Wir machen eine Pause.“

Vorsichtig setzte er Franklin ab, der einen Moment brauchte, bis er aufstehen konnte. Alles war taub und steif und tat weh. Langsam dehnte er seine Arme und Beine und stakste ein paar Schritte umher, bis er sich auf dem pieksigen, kurzen Gras niederließ. Jackson hatte inzwischen seinen Rucksack abgesetzt und kramte sie Reste seines Proviants heraus. Vom Brotkanten brach er sich ein Stück ab, den Rest reichte er an Franklin weiter, der es dankend annahm. Er war hungrig. Gierig biss er in das trockene Brot und kaute auf dem Dörrfleisch herum. Jackson verschwand hinter den Büschen. Kurz überlegte Franklin, ob es sich lohnte zu fliehen. Nee. Der Vampir hatte seine Laufgeschwindigkeit eindrucksvoll unter Beweis gestellt, Franklin hätte eh keine Chance und würde das bisher erarbeitete Vertrauen nur wieder verlieren. Also blieb er brav sitzen und kaute nachdenklich vor sich hin. Einen Moment später kam der Vampir auch schon wieder zurück und gab ihm einen gefüllten Wasserbeutel. Franklin trank in großen Schlucken. Herrlich. Endlich wieder frisches Wasser, das kein Schnee war. Auch wenn es sich weiterhin fast so kalt anfühlte. Zumindest würde er in der Gesellschaft dieses Vampirs nicht verhungern.

Der Kopfgeldjäger ließ sich in angemessenem Abstand auf dem Boden nieder. Franklin spürte seine Blicke auf sich. Er konnte das Verlangen fast fühlen, auf seinem Rücken breitete sich eine Gänsehaut aus. Und in seinem Bauch eine kribbelnde Vorfreude. Er spürte, wie das Blut sich in seinen Wangen sammelte. Ach verdammt, allein der Gedanke an den letzten Kuss und den Biss ließ ihn ganz wuschig werden. Lag bestimmt daran, dass es ihm immer noch an Blut mangelte. So hatte er wenigstens eine Ausrede, um Jackson davon abzuhalten, ihn wieder zu beißen. Wenn er dann denn noch recht bei Sinnen war. Er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass die Nähe des Vampirs, die Gier in seinen Augen, die Leidenschaft in seinen Küssen etwas mit ihm machten. Ganz anders, als er es je erlebt hatte. Natürlich hatte Franklin schon einige Liebhaberinnen allen Alters gehabt. Auch einige Räuberbräute hatte er kennengelernt, doch die waren meistens nicht besonders interessant gewesen. Sie horteten nur das Geld, das die anderen erstahlen und waren meist leichte Mädchen. Franklin wollte eine, die mit ihm auf Raubzug ging und die mit ihren zarten Fingern nicht nur Schlösser knackte… Auch mit einigen Männern hatte er schon die Nacht verbracht, manchmal um sie zu manipulieren, manchmal aus Langeweile… aber noch nie hatte jemand seine Kontrolle so schnell gebrochen wie es Jackson mit jedem seiner Küsse tat.

Vielleicht war auch das der Trick der Vampire. Dass sie ihre Beute davon überzeugten, gebissen werden zu wollen. Irgendwie hatte sich seine Vorstellung von grauhäutigen, untoten Bestien verflüchtigt. Natürlich hatte Jackson eindrucksvolle Reißzähne, wenn es darauf ankam, seine Bewegungen wurden raubtierhaft, wenn die Gier ihn beherrschte und die Augen… er erschauderte schon beim Gedanken daran… in Jackson steckte ohne Zweifel ein Monster, doch der Gedanke daran war eher anziehend als abstoßend. Aber vielleicht lag das auch daran, dass Jackson zur Hälfte Menschenblut in sich trug…

               Der Blick ließ ihn noch immer nicht los und lenkte ihn ab. Er trank noch einen Schluck Wasser  und starrte zurück. So schnell würde er sich nicht einschüchtern lassen! Die Augen des Vampirs waren hinter den dunklen Gläsern kaum zu erkennen, aber der Blick war so intensiv, dass es Franklin trotzdem das Gefühl hatte, direkt in die eisblauen Tiefen zu starren. Das Kribbeln auf seiner Haut erwachte wieder, doch er hielt dem Blick entschlossen stand. Diesen Wettbewerb würde er gewinnen! Ein Knurren entwand sich der Kehle des Vampirs, es klang weder nach einem Tier noch nach einem Menschen, Franklin konnte es nicht zuordnen. Der Vampir öffnete den Mund, doch es wirkte nicht wie eine bewusste Handlung. Franklin sah, wie die Eckzähne zu Reißzähnen heranwuchsen zum ersten Mal im Tagelicht. Auch diesmal verursachte es in ihm keine Angst, nur Anspannung und brennende Faszination. Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, dem Vampir sein Blut zu verweigern, aber… diese verdammte Vampirmagie! Gebissen zu werden sollte sich nicht gut anfühlen. Er sollte nicht den Wunsch haben, dieses Mal nicht ohnmächtig zu werden, sondern stattdessen bewusst zu erleben, wie Jackson ihm seinen Lebenssaft aussaugte. Diese Vorstellung sollte ihm verdammt noch mal panische Angst machen und zum Wegrennen bewegen!

Aber wie schön wäre es, selbst solche Zähne zu besitzen und Jacksons Blut damit zu kosten. Wie herrlich musste es sich anfühlen, den schmalen Körper in seinen Armen erschlaffen zu fühlen… Nein, was hegte er nur für widerliche Fantasien! Das war nicht nur abwegig, sondern abscheulich! Niemals würde er eine solche blutrünstige, gewissenlose Bestie sein wollen! Er hatte die Geschichten gehört, wie die Vampire wirklich waren! Jackson war nur deshalb nicht so, weil er halb Mensch war! Er war ja auch unter Menschen aufgewachsen! Deswegen war der halbwegs anständig!

Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu dem Halbvampir. Der atmete schwer und hockte auf dem Boden zusammengekauert. Krampfhaft zitternd, versuchte er nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Das war ja nicht mit anzusehen. Franklin wusste nicht genau, was dieser Anblick in ihm erregte. Es konnte ja wohl kaum Mitleid sein. Angst war es auf jeden Fall nicht. Langsam stand er auf, überbrückte den Abstand  und legte eine Hand auf die zitternde Schulter. Fast erwartete er, dass der Vampir sich auf ihn stürzte, doch Angst hatte er aus irgendeinem erfindlichen Grund nicht. Vielleicht ein bisschen. Aber nicht die Todesangst, die jeder normal denkende Mensch in dieser Situation hätte haben sollen. Er wusste auch nicht, ob sein Beruhigungsversuch Wirkung haben würde, aber irgendwie hatte er das Bedürfnis, etwas zu tun. Den Versuch war es wert.

Tatsächlich schien Jackson sich langsam zu beruhigen. Das Zittern klang ab, seine Haltung entkrampfte sich ein wenig. Seltsam, was eine einzige Berührung für eine Wirkung haben konnte. Der Vampir hob den Kopf, suchte Franklins Blick. Er schenkte ihm ein schiefes Grinsen, das wahrscheinlich eher aus seinem Triumphgefühl erwuchs als irgendetwas anderes, aber Jackson würde es hoffentlich als beruhigend auffassen. Er hockte sich direkt vor den Zusammengesunkenen und starrte mit unverhohlener Neugier auf die großen, schneeweißen Reißzähne. Keine Angst. Nur Neugier. Und Faszination. Mit sanfter Gewalt zog der den Vampir an sich und küsste ihn mitten zwischen die Zähne auf die Lippen. Er konnte nicht genau sagen, was ihn dazu bewogen hatte, und warum er sich so entschied. Aber manchmal konnte man auch einfach den Moment leben. Sein Kuss wurde intensiv und voller Verlangen erwidert, die großen Hände krallten sich hilflos in Franklins Schultern. Es fühlte sich gut an, gebraucht zu werden. So viel Macht über jemanden zu besitzen.


	12. Ein neues Bild

Was geschah nur mit ihm? Fast hätte Jackson wieder seine Kontrolle verloren. Das war ihm noch nie passiert, nicht so wie gerade eben. Sicher kannte er das Aufwallen der Blutgier nach Monaten des Fastens und er wusste, wie groß der Hunger sein konnte. Aber er hatte gelernt damit umzugehen. Wenn er Georgie für eines dankbar war, dann für dessen Hilfe, die vampirischen Gelüste zu kontrollieren. Lange war es nicht mehr so weit gekommen. Aber seit er diesen elenden Dieb kennengelernt hatte, befand er sich zu jeder Zeit kurz vor dem Ausbruch. Das Blut war stark, es war köstlich, doch es sättigte ihn nicht. Es weckte nur einen noch größeren Hunger in ihm, einen Drang, den er selbst nicht verstand. Würde er sich am Ende doch noch zu solch einem blutrünstigen Monster wie in den Geschichten entwickeln, das Menschen bei Vollmond aus ihren Betten zerrte und auffraß? Nur so konnte er sich den Drang erklären, der ihn zu Franklin hinzog. Er wollte diesen Menschen besitzen, ihn sich einverleiben, mit Haut und Haaren. Wie völlig ausgehungert trachtete er nach dem Blut des Diebes. Aber mehr durfte er nicht nehmen. Noch immer war er stark genug, um bis Narumburg durchzulaufen. Franklin allerdings würde seinen nächsten Biss vielleicht nicht überleben. Das durfte auf keinen Fall passieren, weil… es war schließlich Jacksons Auftrag, ihn pünktlich und in gutem Zustand bei Felton abzuliefern. Das war seine Aufgabe und darin war er der Beste. Daran musste er sich erinnern, wenn der Dieb ihn abzulenken versuchte.

Doch der warme Körper in seinen Armen fühlte sich so gut an. Eine Berührung, mehr hatte es nicht gebraucht, um ihn aus seinem Kampf mit der Gier zu reißen und zurück in die Realität zu bringen. Welche Macht hatte dieser Mann über ihn? Die Lippen auf den seinen raubten ihm langsam aber sicher den Verstand. So konnte er seinen Hunger zumindest teilweise umleiten. Oder übertrug er so die Gier auf Franklin? Die Intensität ihres Küssens ließ es fast so erscheinen. Vielleicht war auch das Kalkül? So willkürlich und unbedacht die Handlung des anderen gewirkt haben mochte, Jackson wusste es besser. Entschlossen drückte er seinen Gefangenen von sich weg. Verklärte, braune Augen fanden die seinen. Sie wirkten so offen und unschuldig… er sollte sich nicht davon verleiten lassen. Jackson drehte sich weg und hob das Sonnenglas auf, das im Eifer des Gefechts von seiner Nase gerutscht war. „Wir müssen weiter“, knurrte er und hoffte, dass er kalt und uninteressiert genug wirkte, um dem Dieb keine Hoffnungen zu machen.

Der Blonde war inzwischen zu Atem gekommen und saß wieder im Gras, ein sanftes Lächeln auf den geschwollenen Lippen. Auch auf seinen geröteten Wangen wollte Jackson den Blick verweilen lassen… doch Vorsicht war geboten. „Du hast doch gesagt, wir sind irgendwo zwischen Telho und Gradiza. Hast du etwa vor, die Bordabruck zu nehmen?“

„Ja?“ Jackson hatte jetzt keine Lust, sich mit seinem Gefangenen zu unterhalten. Er wollte nachdenken und sich nicht wieder ablenken lassen.

„Bist du dir sicher? Könnte sein, dass der Brief von Felton aus deinem Rucksack im Gasthaus in den Kamin gefallen ist.“ Der Dieb hatte sein Empfehlungsschreiben also gefunden und verschwinden lassen. Jackson musste sich eingestehen, dass er ein wenig beeindruckt war. Normalerweise hatte er seine Augen und Ohren überall. Der Blonde grinste schelmisch. „Die Zölle, die die verlangen sind reiner Wucher. Und wenn du dich nicht ausweisen kannst… Felton wird sicher nicht sehr begeistert sein, wenn du mit leeren Händen bei ihm aufkreuzt, weil du das Geld, was ich ihm geklaut habe, für die Überquerung einer doofen Brücke ausgegeben hast.“

Jackson knurrte nur. Wie konnte dieser Mann so anziehend und gleichzeitig eine solche Nervensäge sein? Wenn der so weiterquatschte, würde Jackson ihm noch den Kopf abreißen, bevor sie überhaupt in der Nähe der Stadttore waren. Er reichte Franklin den Rucksack und bot wieder seinen Rücken an. „Übermorgen sind wir in Narumburg. Steig auf.“ Er wollte gar nicht sehen, wie selbstgefällig der Blonde grinste, als er es sich bequem machte, aber er konnte dessen schadenfrohe Befriedigung fast spüren. „Na dann, mein Pferdchen. Auf im Galopp! Hü!“ Er ließ seine Hand auf Jacksons Hintern klatschten und der Vampir war wirklich kurz davor, ihm irgendetwas anzutun.

 

~***~

 

Die Landschaft zog sich zu einem langen, grünen Band. Die Geschwindigkeit war zu hoch, um genau zu erkennen, wo sie sich befanden. Doch die Farben änderten sich, die Wiesen wurden grüner, die Bäume häufiger. Die Winterlande hatten sie nun wohl vollständig hinter sich gelassen und wenn sie jetzt schon im Mittelland waren, dann lag die Borda, der größte Fluss Selhos, der das Land in der Mitte teilte, nicht mehr weit entfernt.

Ihm wurde schwindelig und schloss die Augen. Müde schlang er die Arme und Jackson und vergrub sein Gesicht wieder in dessen Jacke. Schön. Dieser Mann konnte ihn mit einer Bewegung abmurksen und trotzdem fühlte sich Franklin bei ihm sicher. Geborgen. Geschätzt. Die ruhigen Bewegungen unter ihm schläferten ihn langsam ein.

Irgendwann ließ das Schaukeln nach und weckte Franklin. Jackson hatte angehalten. Ungelenk rutschte Franklin von seinem Rücken und sah sich um. Sie befanden sich in einem lichten Wald, durch die Bäume sah er das Wasser der Borda glitzern. Die Brücke konnte nicht weit entfernt sein.

„Kannst du gehen?“ Franklin nickte langsam und rieb sich den restlichen Schlaf aus den Augen. Das Nickerchen hatte ihm gut getan, er fühlte sich kräftiger. Ohne auf ihn zu warten, drehte der Vampir sich um und wanderte in menschlichem Tempo in Richtung des Flusses. Franklin stolperte hinterher. Fast musste er rennen und der unebene Waldboden machte ihm deutlich bewusst, dass er sein Gleichgewicht noch nicht vollständig gefunden hatte. Aber es war unter seinem Stolz, den Vampir um Rücksicht zu bitten.  Außerdem… wenn der Vampir blindlings vorrannte und Franklin dabei aus Versehen auf der Strecke blieb… vielleicht würde sich eine Gelegenheit ergeben. Die Brücke war gut bewacht und sie Jackson würden durchsuchen. Und der Vampir trug verdächtig viel Geld in ihrem Rucksack. Mit etwas Glück würden sie ihn einsperren, bis ein Brief von Felton ihn freisprach. Bis dahin wäre Franklin dann längst über alle Berge.

Also ließ er sich etwas zurückfallen, blieb aber in Hörweite.  Ein großer, bulliger Wachsoldat kam in Sicht, fast so groß wie Jackson und doppelt so breit. Franklin grinste. Der Soldat packte den Vampir am Arm. „Gepäckkontrolle ist da.“ Er zeigte auf die kleine Holzhütte. Zu Franklins Überraschung leistete Jackson der Aufforderung sofort Folge.

„Name?“, erklang eine wichtigtuerische Stimme aus den Tiefen der Hütte.

„Jackson“

„Und weiter.“

„Nur Jackson.“

„Ah, also der Jackson.“ Die Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. Franklin grinste. „Darf ich Ihren Rucksack sehen, oh Jackson aus den Schatten?“

„Diskreter Auftrag von Felton“

„Irgendwelche Beweise? Ein Empfehlungsschreiben? Nein?  Tut mir leid, auch für Legenden und Märchengestalten gelten hier die gleichen Regeln.“ Jacksons Arm  schnellte nach vorn, Franklin meinte ein Japsen zu hören, dann einen dumpfen Schlag. Völlig desinteressiert drehte sich der Vampir um, er blickte genau an die Stelle, an der Franklin in den Büschen hockte. „Komm raus. Wir müssen weiter.“ Natürlich hatte der Vampir die ganze Zeit gewusst, wo er war. Mist, wie sollte Franklin einem solchen Gegner jemals entwischen?

„Bin schon da.“ Er schlurfte aus seinem Versteck hervor und ließ sich absichtlich viel Zeit, um zu Jackson zu gelangen. Dabei sah er sich aufmerksam um. Der Zöllner hatte sich leichenblass in einer Ecke seines Hüttchens verkrochen, der Wachmann lag bewusstlos am Boden. Ein kleines Rinnsal von Blut rann von seiner Stirn, doch es schien den Vampir nicht im Geringsten zu interessieren. Ganz anders als wäre es sein Blut gewesen. Franklin grinste. Was immer es war, was ihn für Jackson so begehrenswert machte… er war auf dem richtigen Weg.

 

Nach der Begebenheit an der Bordabruck verlor Franklin langsam aber sicher den Mut. Wieder einmal hatte der Vampir eindrucksvoll gezeigt, wie mächtig er war. Entkommen war zwecklos, wehren konnte Franklin sich über diese übermenschliche Stärke auch nicht und mit jeder Minute, die die Landschaft an ihnen vorbeizog, kamen sie Narumburg näher. Sie pausierten nicht, der Kopfgeldjäger gab Franklin keinerlei Gelegenheit, ihn zu umgarnen. Er hatte nicht die Zeit, die er gebraucht hätte, um Jackson von sich zu überzeugen. Also konnte er nur tatenlos in die Gegend starren und still halten, damit er am Ende nicht noch schmerzhaft von Jacksons Rücken fiel.

Gegen das Eintreffen in Narumburg konnte er jetzt nichts mehr tun, nur hoffen, dass Felton seine Gewohnheiten nicht ihm zuliebe änderte. Sollte er  zu einem Ende in Fin  verurteilt werden, und Jackson würde ihn sicher dort hin eskortieren, hatte er noch einmal Zeit, seinen Plan weiterzuverfolgen. Aber bis dahin… Wobei… noch nie hatte jemand Franklins Charme lange widerstanden. Gerade auf Jackson schien er eine besonders intensive, unerklärliche Anziehung zu haben und trotzdem gab der Vampir nicht nach. Er schien seine Gefühle perfekt unter Kontrolle zu haben und Franklin musste zugeben, dass ihn das beeindruckte. Und dass er die emotionslose Maske faszinierend fand. Besonders, wenn sie für einen kleinen Moment wegbrach. Aber vielleicht waren Vampire auch einfach so. Vielleicht fühlten die gar nicht so wie Menschen.

Jackson  war interessant, das musste Franklin zugeben. Er war ein Rätsel, das er lösen musste, ein kompliziertes Schloss, das er knacken wollte. Eine Herausforderung. Wahrscheinlich eine, die ihn das Leben kosten würde. Zumindest konnte er seine Zeit so noch sinnvoll nutzen und vielleicht doch noch einen Sieg erlangen. Er schloss die Augen, fühlte die gleichmäßigen Bewegungen der Muskeln, den rhythmischen Atem. Ein tieferes Verständnis von Jackson würde ihm vielleicht helfen, den Vampir besser einzuschätzen. Dann würde er vielleicht auch die richtige Strategie finden, um ihn doch noch für sich zu gewinnen.

Mit der Zeit wurden seine Glieder schwer und schmerzten. Die Sonne war schon seit einigen Stunden untergegangen, als der Vampir schließlich seine Schritte verlangsamte. Sie hielten an und Franklin fühlte, wie er vorsichtig, fast liebevoll auf dem Boden abgesetzt wurde. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er seine Glieder wieder bewegen konnte. Dann stand er auf und lief ein paar Schritte umher, um wieder ein Gefühl für seine Beine zu bekommen. Jackson schüttelte seine Arme, sie waren vermutlich auch verspannt. „Narumburg werden wir morgen erreichen“, verkündete der Kopfgeldjäger in seiner knappen Art.

„Hm…“, machte Franklin nur. Jacksons Gesicht ließ wie immer nichts erkennen, aber seine Augen wirkten stumpf und müde. Er hatte so viele Fragen, die durch seinen Kopf wirbelten, während Jackson ein kleines Feuer errichtete. Zum ersten Mal wurde Franklin bewusst, dass Jackson ihn eigentlich mehr wie einen Gast behandelte, als wie einen Gefangenen. Heute überwand er den Abstand, den sie sonst meistens penibel einhielten und setzte sich neben den Vampir.  Wieder bekam er etwas Brot gereicht, und einen Wasserschlauch, wie immer nahm er an, ohne ein Wort des Dankes… nur heute beließ er es nicht dabei, sondern rutschte näher an Jackson. „Du siehst extrem verspannt aus. Darf ich?“

„Was?“ Wachsamkeit und Misstrauen glitzerte in den blauen Augen, die nun im Licht des Mondes endlich wieder zu sehen waren.

„Dich massieren. Deine Muskeln ein wenig entspannen. Ich weiß, wie schnell du bist. Es bringt mir nichts, irgendwas gegen dich zu unternehmen. Ich dachte nur, dass du für einen Kopfgeldjäger ziemlich nett bist. Da könnte ich ja auch mal was zurückgeben.“ Er setzte ein schelmisches Grinsen auf. „Ich bin schließlich kein leichtes Gepäck.“

Der Vampir erwiderte nichts, reagierte aber auch nicht abwehrend, als Franklin hinter ihn trat und die Jacke von den schmalen Schultern strich. Seine Hände rutschten unter den Kragen des losen Hemdes und begannen die verspannte, immer wieder überraschend kühle Haut zu massieren. Nach ein paar Minuten spürte er, wie der Vampir sich unter seinen Berührungen langsam entspannte und sogar etwas zurücklehnte. Ja, Franklin wusste, dass er geschickte Hände besaß,  dagegen war auch ein Vampir nicht gefeit. „Also, wie ist das so?“, fragte er schließlich, „Warum entschließt man sich, Kopfgeldjäger zu werden?“ Einen Moment lang war es still. Nur ein Vogel rief im Wald und das Holz im Feuer knisterte. Natürlich, der Vampir war so wortkarg, wieso sollte er auf so eine persönliche Frage antworten. Franklin konzentrierte sich lieber darauf, den muskulösen Nacken zu massieren. Der Kopf neigte sich etwas, um ihm mehr Angriffsfläche zu bieten.

„Die meisten haben keine Wahl.“ Franklin hielt überrascht inne. Mit einer Antwort hatte er, ehrlich gesagt, gar nicht gerechnet.

„Hm… wahrscheinlich“, erwiderte er dann, „Aber dir geht es dabei nicht ums Geld, oder?“

Wieder war es lange still. „Ich kann nichts anderes“, kam es schließlich kaum hörbar von vorn. Franklin beobachtete die Figur vor sich. Die Haltung war genauso nichtssagend, wie das Gesicht, es war unmöglich zu erkennen, was in dem Mann vorging. Aber gerade hatte er sich Franklin ein wenig geöffnet, das musste er ausnutzen.

„Du meinst, das ist alles, was du jemals gelernt hast? Menschen aufspüren, bekämpfen und gefangen nehmen? Wo bist du denn aufgewachsen?“

„Waisenhaus.“ Franklin wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte, also blieb er still. „Dort war ich nichts. Georgie fand mich. Jetzt bin ich eine Legende.“ Jackson klang gefasst, ruhig wie immer und doch waren seine Worte von so tiefer Trauer erfüllt, das Franklin schlucken musste. Oder waren es die Worte selbst, die ihn so bewegten? Er hatte Jackson als einen gefassten, selbstsicheren, erfahrenen Mann gesehen, doch… vor ihm saß ein Junge, der nicht wusste, wer er war. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass der Kopfgeldjäger wahrscheinlich nur wenige Jahre älter war als er selbst.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es noch viele andere Sachen gibt, die du gut kannst. Du hast sie nur noch nicht ausprobiert“, brachte er schließlich heraus. Er schaffte es sogar, zuversichtlich zu klingen.

Der Rücken unter ihm bewegte sich. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Franklin erkannte, dass es sich dabei um ein amüsiertes Schnauben handelte. „Lass es sein. Ich habe dich durchschaut.“ Franklin zuckte zusammen. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Gut, der Vampir schien, was menschliches Miteinander betraf, wenig Erfahrung zu haben, doch anscheinend war er intelligent genug, um Franklins Manipulationsversuche zu durchschauen. Überraschenderweise fühlte er sich nicht enttäuscht, sondern… es tat weh. Er hatte seine letzten Worte wirklich so gemeint und sich nicht viel mehr dabei gedacht. So abgespeist zu werden verletzte ihn auf eine Art, die er nicht wirklich erklären konnte. Er zog die Hände zurück. „Heute Nacht werde ich Wache halten“, verkündete er, „Konnte schließlich den ganzen Tag schlafen und du siehst müde aus.“ Noch immer konnte er das Gesicht des Kopfgeldjägers nicht sehen und er hätte zu gern gewusst, ob sich darauf Emotionen zeigten, wenn er nicht hinsah. „Bevor ich weglaufen kann, bist du doch eh wieder wach und spätestens morgen früh findest du mich. Es hat also keinen Sinn, es zu versuchen.“ Das schien den Vampir zu überzeugen. Er zog seine Jacke wieder an. Die Decke knüllte er zusammen und bette seinen Kopf darauf. Für einen Moment betrachtete Franklin das blasse Gesicht mit dem markanten, schmalen Kinn, der leichten Hakennase, den geschwungenen Augenbrauen… und den ungewöhnlich großen Augen, die nun von langen, dunklen Wimpern verdeckt waren. Franklin hatte das Bedürfnis, es zu berühren. Langsam stand er auf, beugte sich über den Ruhenden und strich ein paar der fast kinnlangen, schwarzen Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht. Jackson rührte sich nicht. Einer inneren Eingebung folgend, tupfte er einen hauchzarten Kuss auf die schmalen Lippen. „Schlaf gut“

Als er am Feuer saß und in die Flammen starrte, fragte er sich, was da soeben passiert war. Nicht einen seiner Liebhaber, egal welchen Geschlechts, hatte er je so behandelt. Und Jackson war eher… naja, sowas wie sein Erzfeind. Oder? Franklin konnte ihn nicht hassen. Vor allem nicht nachdem, was er heute über Jackson erfahren hatte. Er hatte eher Mitleid. Vielleicht war dieser Mann doch gar nicht so anders als Franklin. Er wirkte jetzt doch recht menschlich. Gerade jetzt im… Franklin vermutete, dass das Schlaf war, zumindest die vampirische Variante von Schlaf… sah Jackson eher verloren aus. Und interessant. Attraktiv-interessant. Franklin hatte die ganze Nacht Zeit, dieses Gesicht genau zu studieren. Gab schlechteren Zeitvertreib.

 

~***~

 

Jackson träumte nicht. Er träumte nie. Wenn er schlief, waren seine Sinne wach und er konnte jeden Moment aufwachen, sollte irgendetwas passieren. Aber die Wärme in seinen Schultern, die sich schon lange nicht mehr so gut angefühlt hatten, und die Anstrengung des Tages ließen ihn doch tiefer in seinen Schlummer abdriften, als ihm eigentlich lieb war. Er konnte sich an nichts aus der Nacht erinnern, nur an ein warmes Gefühl auf seinen Lippen und eine wachsame, angenehme Präsenz.

Franklin war jedenfalls noch da, als er die Augen aufschlug. Er sah ein wenig müde aus, anscheinend hatte er wirklich die ganze Nacht Wache gehalten. Völlig unnötig, wenn Jackson ehrlich war. Aber der Dieb konnte ja schließlich auf seinem Rücken schlafen. „Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein“, erklang es fröhlich, als er sich langsam erhob. Leise schnaubte er und setzte sein Sonnenglas auf. Der Sonnenschein konnte ihm von ihm aus gestohlen bleiben. Er suchte ihre Sachen zusammen, löschte die letzte Glut ihres Feuers und hieß Franklin aufsteigen. Was dieser auch ohne Umschweife tat. Heute schlang er die sogar die Arme und Jackson, er schien sich fast an ihn zu kuscheln. Dadurch hatte er einen besseren Halt auf Jacksons Rücken. Sehr gut. Er ignorierte das warme Gefühl in der Bauchgegend und setzte sich in Bewegung. Je schneller er lief, desto eher waren sie in Narumburg und er konnte diese elende Art der Fortbewegung endlich aufgeben. Doch je eher sie in Narumburg waren, desto eher… Nein, er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, dass er den Dieb vielleicht vermissen würde. Dass er so eine Bearbeitung seiner Schultern wie gestern Abend vielleicht gerne noch einmal genießen würde. Dass das warme Gefühl, dass der Blonde in ihm auslöste, ihm vielleicht sogar ganz angenehm war. Nein, darüber wollte er nicht nachdenken. Dies waren nutzlose Gedanken. Er würde den Dieb zu Felton bringen und dann vielleicht noch nach Fin begleiten und das war es dann. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, was er vielleicht vermissen könnte.

Doch er spürte den ruhigen, warmen Atem in seiner Jacke und er schien ihn selbst aufzuwärmen. Er wollte diese Gefühle nicht. Gestern hatte er dem Blonden gesagt, dass seine Tricks bei ihm nicht funktionierten, aber er hatte Angst, dass dem vielleicht gar nicht so war. Vielleicht hatte der Blonde ihn schon mehr in seinen Bann gezogen, als gut für sie beide war. Er konzentrierte sich auf sein Training. Sein Denken fokussierte sich auf die regelmäßigen Bewegungen seiner Gelenke, den Rhythmus seines Atems, die Grübelei wurde zur Seite gedrängt. Er würde dieses Problem so lösen, wie er alle seine Probleme löste: loslassen, den nächsten Auftrag annehmen, nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Das hatte bisher immer geklappt.

 

Gegen Abend hatten sie Narumburg erreicht. Schon vor Stunden war der Dieb eingeschlafen und seitdem nicht mehr aufgewacht, bis Jackson anhielt. „Wo sind wir?“, fragte er verwirrt.

„Vor den Toren Narumburgs. Morgen gehen wir zu Felton.“

„Dann will ich für heute Abend noch ein anständiges Abendessen und ein weiches Bett in  einem der teuren Gasthäuser!“ Der Blonde lachte auf einmal, aber es klang nicht wirklich freudig. „So geht es also mit mir zu Ende.“

„Du musst bestimmt noch nach Fin.“ Das war das Ermunterndste, das Jackson einfiel, und er fragte sich für einen Moment, warum er das Bedürfnis hatte, den Blonden aufzumuntern.

„Na, dann hoffe ich wenigstens, dass du mich dahin begleitest.“ Das schelmische Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht war ansteckend. Jackson fing an, es zu mögen. „Dann muss ich nicht die ganze Zeit laufen.“ Er zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Hm“, machte Jackson nur. Nochmal würde er den Dieb nicht auf seinem Rücken transportieren. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er davon hielt, dass Franklin seine Annäherungsversuche noch immer nicht eingestellt hatte. War er gestern Abend nicht deutlich genug gewesen? Dachte der Dieb, er hätte vielleicht doch noch eine Chance, Jackson auf seine Seite zu ziehen? Jackson befürchtete, dass diese Hoffnung gar nicht ganz unberechtigt war. Aber er konnte sich zusammenreißen. Wenn er es geschafft hatte, die Gier nach dem Blonden unter Kontrolle zu bringen, würde er alles andere auch ignorieren können. „Sie schließen gleich die Tore.“

„Jaja. Hör auf zu hetzen. Das schaffen wir schon noch.“

Als Franklin nicht hinsah, erlaubte sich Jackson ein kleines Lächeln. Er mochte die Anwesenheit des Blonden an seiner Seite. Hoffentlich würde er ihn noch nach Fin begleiten dürfen. Dann hätte er wenigstens angemessen Zeit, sich von ihm zu verabschieden.


	13. Eine letzte Chance

Jackson streckte sich und schüttelte die Arme aus. So wenig ihm das Gewicht auch ausmachte, den Körper so lange in Position zu halten war mit der Zeit doch anstrengend geworden. Doch er verweilte nur kurz, dann folgte er dem Dieb, der schon in Richtung der Tore losgelaufen war. War dies wirklich ein Zeichen, dass er aufgegeben hatte oder nur ein weiteres Mittel, um Jackson in falscher Sicherheit zu wiegen? So schnell würde er sein Misstrauen nicht aufgeben. „Was soll das?“, fragte er, sobald er den anderen Mann eingeholt hatte.

„Hä?“ Franklin verlangsamte seine Schritte und blickte zu ihm hinüber.

„Du fügst dich deinem Schicksal.“

„Na, es bring ja jetzt auch nicht viel, abzuhauen.“ Der Dieb zuckte lässig mit den Schultern. „Du fängst mich doch eh gleich wieder ein.“ Anscheinend war er doch kein hoffnungsloser Fall, er lernte zumindest dazu. „Sehr viele Möglichkeiten hab ich jetzt auch nicht mehr. Und vor allem keine Zeit.“ War er wirklich so abgeklärt, wie er tat? Jackson wollte es nicht glauben. Die Vorstellung, dass Franklin vielleicht morgen schon hingerichtet würde, bereitete ihm Unbehagen auf eine Art, wie er es noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Er wollte Franklin nicht verlieren, irgendwie war der Plan dieses gerissenen, kleinen Nichtsnutzes aufgegangen und er hatte geschafft, dass Jackson ihn bei sich behalten wollte. Aber er würde ihn nicht gewinnen lassen. Gefühle kamen und gingen und genauso würde es auch in diesem Fall sein. Er würde diesen blöden Dieb nicht seinen Ruf beschädigen lassen. Er war der Beste und das würde er sich von niemandem nehmen lassen. Zuallerletzt von einem Kerl wie Franklin.

„Was meinst du?,“ riss die Stimme des anderen ihn aus seinen Gedanken, „Ob Felton mich nah Fin schicken lässt?“

„Das ist die übliche Strafe für Schwerverbrecher.“

„Aber hallo!“ Franklin blieb stehen und verschränkte die Arme. „Ich bin doch wohl kein Schwerverbrecher!“ War er jetzt wirklich deswegen eingeschnappt? Jackson seufzte innerlich. Sein Gefangener war nur ein paar Jahre jünger als er selbst, aber er benahm sich wie ein kleines Kind. „Ich begehe keine Verbrechen, ich gleiche Unrecht aus! Weißt du eigentlich, wie vielen Leuten ich das Leben gerettet habe, weil sie nicht genug Geld hatten, um über den Winter zu kommen?“ Jackson starrte ihn nur ausdruckslos an, in der Hoffnung, dass er dann zu reden aufhören würde. Weißt du, wie vielen ich geholfen habe, die gelitten haben, weil dieser scheiß Felton nicht genug kriegt? Der hat doch schon genug, aber trotzdem nimmt er den Armen alles weg. Ich geb es ihnen nur wieder. Das ist kein Verbrechen! Ich bring ja jetzt nicht Menschen um, oder so was…“

„Aber ich,“ fiel Jackson ihm ins Wort und das schien eine recht effektive Art, das Plappermaul verstummen zu lassen. „Komm jetzt.“ Franklin starrte ihn noch einen Moment ungläubig an, dann bewegte er sich endlich wieder und folgte ihm in Richtung der Tore.

„Machst du eh nicht“, durchbrach er die angenehme Stille schon wieder, „mich umbringen, mein ich. Dafür magst du mich zu sehr.“

Jackson schnaubte nur abfällig und hoffte, dass das Gespräch damit beendet war. Die Worte waren der Wahrheit näher als es ihm lieb war, aber das würde er dieser selbstgefälligen Nervensäge gegenüber ganz bestimmt nicht zugeben.

„Ist doch so. Du magst es, wenn wir uns küssen. Es erregt dich und ich gefalle dir, das kannst du ruhig zugeben. Du willst mich nicht verlieren, weil du mich liebst. Schließlich bist du auch zur Hälfte Mensch. Du wirst mich vermissen, wenn ich tot bin.“

„Bilde dir das ruhig weiter ein.“ Auch wenn sein Äußeres es nicht verriet, Franklins Aussage bewegten ihn und das machte ihn wütend. Er wollte diesem niederen, kleinen Dieb gegenüber nicht so verletzlich sein und doch wickelte der andere ihn um den kleinen Finger als wäre es nichts. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, wie Franklin Luft holte, um zu seiner nächsten Attacke anzusetzen und Jackson tat das Einzige, das ihm in dem Moment einfiel. Ein kurzer, präziser Schlag und der Dieb sackte zusammen. Jackson fing ihn auf, bevor er den Boden berührte und ärgerte sich sofort darüber. Eigentlich hätte der Mistkerl es verdient, sich den Schädel einzuschlagen. Aber dieser andere, unbekannte Teil von ihm wollte nicht, dass Franklin sich verletzte. Anscheinend war dieser Teil dabei, die Oberhand zu gewinnen und die Erkenntnis machte ihn rasend. Schwungvoll warf er sich den leblosen Körper über die Schulter und stapfte den Hügel hinauf zu den Stadttoren. Die Sonne war schon untergegangen und die Tore würden sich schließen, bevor er sich erreichte. Aber das war auch egal, in diesem Zustand war der  Dieb wenigstens zu etwas nutze.

„Die Tore sind geschlossen. Was wollt ihr?“ Ein rundes, pfannkuchenartiges Gesicht füllte die kleine Klappe im Stadttor fast vollständig aus und musterte ihn mit einem gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Mein Begleiter ist kurz vor den Toren zusammengebrochen. Er ist verletzt, ich muss ihn schnellstmöglich versorgen.“ Jackson deutete auf den Körper auf seiner Schulter. „Es ist ein Notfall.“

Die Klappe schloss sich, das Tor öffnete sich. Jackson bedankte sich höflich und bewegte sich schnellen Schrittes zum nächsten Wirtshaus. Es war seine übliche Absteige, wenn er sich in Narumburg aufhielt, man kannte ihn und stellte eine Fragen. Ein Großteil der Geschichten über ihn kam vermutlich von den Gästen hier. Ein Kopfnicken reichte aus, um dem Wirt zu signalisieren, dass er ein Zimmer wollte. Dort war er den kleineren Mann aufs Bett und schloss die Tür ab. Ein kleiner wackliger Stuhl stand in einer der staubigen Ecken, Jackson zog ihn neben das Bett und ließ sich darauf nieder. Ein wenig Schlaf würde auch ihm nicht schaden. Müde schloss er die Augen und driftete weg.

 

~***~

 

Franklin erwachte mit dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen. Leise ächzte er und rieb sich die schmerzende Schläfe. Er war in einem Bett, es war kalt und die Luft roch nach altem Schweiß, Holz und diversen anderen unangenehmen Dingen, die Franklin gar nicht näher bestimmen wollte. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und erblickte den Halbvampir in zusammengesunkener Haltung neben dem Bett auf einem Hocker schlafen. Sehr bequem sah das ja nicht aus, aber eigentlich sollte Franklin das auch gar nicht interessieren. Wie war er hierhergelangt? Er erinnerte sich an ein Triumphgefühl, weil seine Worte anscheinend nicht spurlos an dem Kopfgeldjäger vorbeigingen. Vielleicht wäre es ihm sogar gelungenen, den verschlossenen Kerl aus der Reserve zu locken, wenn er nicht… Jackson hatte ihn wohl bewusstlos geschlagen. Einfach so, zack, mit einem einzigen Schlag.  Zumindest stellte er es sich so vor. Ein Kopfgeldjäger seines Niveaus konnte so was bestimmt. Franklin musste zugeben, dass er das auf eine gewisse Art faszinierend fand. Genauso wie das Mondlicht, das auf das blasse, schmale Gesicht fiel und den ausgeprägten Kiefer noch mehr betonte. Es wirkte irgendwie ebenmäßig und geheimnisvoll und erhaben und… eigentlich wollte Franklin es ja nicht zugeben, aber er fand es auch attraktiv. Er hatte das Bedürfnis aufzustehen und die verfilzten Strähnen aus dem blassen Gesicht zu wischen. Und dann würde Jackson aufwachen, und dann würde er aufwachen und ihn mit diesen blauen Augen anschauen… im Mondlicht würden die doch bestimmt wieder leuchten… Franklin schüttelte den Gedanken ab, ebenso wie das Bedürfnis, Jackson mal mit einem Kamm bekannt zu machen. Die war seine letzte Möglichkeit freizukommen.

Unentschlossen blickte er zwischen Vampir und Tür hin und her. Wie groß war die Chance, dass er wirklich entkommen würde? Er kannte die Überlegenheit des Kopfgeldjägers jetzt, aber er wusste dieses Wissen zu seinem eigenen Vorteil anzuwenden. So sehr die Gesellschaft des Halbvampirs auch nicht nervig war, dass sich auch von seiner Seite eine Art Anziehung entwickelt hatte, wollte er gar nicht abstreiten… der Gedanke an seine Mutter erinnerte ihn an die Dinge, die wirklich wichtig waren. Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt. Jackson würde unglaublich sauer sein, sollte er ihn am Ende doch einfangen, aber so konnte er Felton zumindest noch ein letztes Schnippchen schlagen. Und wenn er tatsächlich entkommen sollte… er konnte eigentlich nur gewinnen.

Lautlos glitt er aus dem Bett. Die Tür hatte Jackson garantiert abgeschlossen, doch das Dachfenster… Franklin öffnete es behutsam und zu seinem Glück quietschte es nicht. Geschwind zog er sich hoch, schloss das Fenster und schlich zum benachbarten Pferdestall. Der Stallkneckt war über seinem halbvolln Bierkrug eingeschlafen, gut für Franklin. Er schaffte es, ihre Kleidung zu tauschen, ohne dass der Junge aufwachte. Zwar waren ihm Hemd und Hose etwas zu klein, aber für den Moment würde es reichen. Er goss sich den Bierkrug über den Kopf und rümpfte die Nase. Wenigstens war es dem Geruch nach kein gutes Bier gewesen. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns sammelte er die Pferdeäpfel ein und verteilte sie großzügig über Kleider und Haut.  Er hasste es, dies tun zu müssen, es war bei weitem nicht das erste Mal, aber zumeist hatte er Hunde damit in die Irre geleitet und nicht einen Halbvampir. Wenn er über die Stadtmauer kletterte, musste er nicht bis zum Sonnenaufgang warten aber… das war zu riskant. Wenn er sich bei seinem Fluchtversuch umbrachte, hatte er gar nichts gekonnt. Also würde er zum Nordtor  schleichen, es war das kleinste und öffnete als erstes. Und dann würde er weg sein und in Freiheit. Vielleicht konnte er sich in einem der kleinen Dörfer verstecken, bis Jackson einen neuen Auftrag kriegte. Felton würde sein Geld zurückkriegen, aber Franklin würde schon einen anderen Weg finden, ein Ärgernis zu bleiben. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen auf den Lippen huschte er ungesehen durch die Straßen und suchte sich ein Plätzchen in der Nähe des Tores. Natürlich würde Jackson nach ihm suchen, aber leicht würde er es ihm nicht machen.  Vielleicht könnte es ein Jahre andauerndes Fangenspiel werden, Franklin gefiel der Gedanke. Und irgendwann würde er sich fangen lassen und dann würde Jackson ihm endlich richtig verfallen und sie würden… obszöne Bilder schlichen in seine Gedanken, aber er schob sie weg. Das konnte er sich für später aufheben, wenn er in Sicherheit war. Ja, er und Jackson würden sich auf jeden Fall irgendwann wiedersehen. Nur halt lieber später als eher.


End file.
